October
by Deanlu
Summary: A set of 31 short stories for Supergirl
1. Chapter 1

**October 1st**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are little vignettes of the month of October. Yeah, I have no idea why I am writing another set of stories when I have three going right now.**

Black Cats

"No, Alex I am just fine. Yes, Alex I am sure. Please Alex just wait until tomorrow. I'll come in first thing in the morning." Kara Danvers argued with her sister on the phone. She was walking down the street attempting to avoid people bundled up against the cool weather and the puddles that invited shoe disasters for anyone who stepped in them. "Yes Alex, I pinky promise. Now go get your paperwork done so you aren't late for your outing with Sam and Ruby." Kara smiled at her sister's response and hummed softly. "I know Alex. Goodbye." Kara hung up the phone. She had promised Alex she would come in to the DEO in the morning. Her last run in with Agent Liberty hadn't gone well. She was still hurting from the new Kryptonite whip he had used. If she were honest with herself she should probably go in and be checked tonight, but she just wasn't up for being stuck in medical all night like she was sure Dr. Hamilton and her sister would force her too. Kara nimbly skipped around a couple of puddles and when she was confronted with a minor problem. There right in front of her was a black cat. Just like Streaky Except it wasn't Streaky.

"Well Hello." Kara said as she bent down and talked to the cat. "And who are you?" The Cat walked over to her tentatively. The Cat looked her up and down. Then the cat stepped forward to her. Kara reached out a hand waiting for the animal to smell her and make a decision. ' _Come on. I'm not a threat.'_ As if reading Kara's mind the animal bumped it's head against her hand. Kara began to pet the animal She knew a lot of people were superstitious and believed black cats were an omen of death and chaos. She, however, believed the tales of them being an omen for good, bringing luck. A deep purr brought her back to the present as the Cat became more forceful in want of a good petting.

"So do you have a name?" Kara asked as she looked for a collar. She found none. Suddenly the name Elspeth popped into her head. She looked strangely down as the Cat as it meowed. "Your name would be Elspeth would it?" Kara asked even as the Cat meowed as if in confirmation and rubbed her hand again.

"Well Elspeth would you like to come home with me for dinner? I have a nice can of tuna and some cold cream." Kara asked even as a gust of wind blew sending leaves from nearby tree scattering in front of her. Elspeth rose on her haunches sticking her forelegs on Kara's arm. Elspeth then touched her nose to Kara's nose.

"Alright." Kara picked up Elspeth gingerly and began walking again. Elspeth cuddled in tightly to Kara's neck as she moved quickly down the walk toward her. Once at her apartment Kara set Elspeth down. The Cat began to inspect the apartment as Kara opened a tin of tuna and set out a small saucer of cream. Kara found a box and set some newspaper in it for Elspeth for the night. She would see about getting her a home on the following day. Elspeth sniffed at the tuna and began eating. Kara smiled then went to change her clothes. She ordered pizza and set up the television for Netflix. Kara poured herself some ice tea from the refrigerator and then snuggled into the couch. Elspeth came over to the couch and hopped up on the end. The cat glanced toward the television and then back at Kara. Elspeth made herself comfortable on the arm of the couch until there was a knock on the door. Kara stopped the movie and jumped up to answer the door. Elspeth eyes grew huge as she watched Kara bring in 3 large pizzas. Elspeth watched the young woman devour the three pizzas. Kara then laid back into the couch watching the movie. Elspeth slowly made her way down cuddling into Kara's side purring. Kara began petting Elspeth. Both Elspeth and Kara fell asleep.

"Kara? Kara?" Alex's voice called out to her sister as she watched Elspeth across the room sitting on the chair. Kara rolled over peering up at her sister.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Kara looked around. She didn't remember falling asleep on the couch. Oh, wait where was…"Elspeth? Elspeth where are you?" Elspeth moved off the chair and jumped into Kara's lap. "Oh there you are." Kara snuggled into Elspeth.

"Where did your friend come from?" Alex asked reaching over and allowing Elspeth to sniff her hand. The cat sniffed and then rubbed her face on Alex's hand.

"Found her on the way home yesterday. I thought she could use a home." Kara stated as she scratched behind Elspeth's left ear causing the purring to increase. "I know how hard it is to place black cats in homes so I thought maybe she could be my pet." The purring got louder.

"You miss Streaky." Alex stated matter of factly. Kara cuddled her face close to Elspeth's. She didn't answer right away.

"Things have been kind of stressful lately. Having Elspeth here to talk to and just hold might help with ...the fear and anxiety." Kara whispered as a tear fell. Alex scratched behind Elspeth's ear and pulled Kara into a hug.

"I think it's a good idea. Elspeth seems to like being here too. Will you have any problem with Mr. Cisneros, your landlord?" Alex asked as Kara laid her head on Alex's shoulder and continued to pet Elspeth.

"No, he's been worried about me. His wife brought by tamale's the other day to check up on me. They had suggested that I get a pet to keep me company." Kara told Alex as Elspeth settled on her lap and closed her eyes.

"I'm worried. So I think that Elspeth would be perfect for familiar for you." Alex chuckled as Kara smiled.

"I do too." Elspeth smiled her cat smile as she drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**October 2nd**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are little vignettes of the month of October. Yeah, I have no idea why I am writing another set of stories when I have three going right now.**

Morning Breakfast

Kara woke inhaling the cold, crisp air. She stretched in her sleeping bag until the woman cuddled into her side pulled her closer. Kara looked down at the dark, brunette hair that draped around over her breasts and abdomen. It had been a very interesting night. Kara had convinced the young CEO to go on an overnight camping trip near the mountain falls. Now snuggled close Kara needed to get up and make breakfast. Carefully she pulled herself away from Lena tucking the sleeping bag tightly around her to keep her warm. She dressed quickly without waking the CEO.

Kara moved outside and began to make breakfast. She set coffee to brewing over the fire. Then began frying the bacon. Once that was done she cut up some fruit and mix batter for pancakes. She flipped the pancakes. Once they were done she set up the plates. Kara turned around to see Lena standing just outside the tent. She reached out her hand. Lena walked to her kissing her deeply.

"Good Morning. I woke and you weren't there." Lena whispered as Kara continued to layer her face, chin, and neck with kisses.

"I thought you might want breakfast near the falls and watch the sun rise. It should be coming up soon." Kara whispered warmly across Lena's ear. Lena shivered from more than the cold.

"I would love that." Lena growled as Kara hit a sensitive spot. Kara smiled as she released Lena. She set the made up plates, grabbed a blanket, and the coffee pot. She was gone and back in seconds. She reached for Lena who cuddled close as Kara lifted them into the at the top of the falls Kara pulled their breakfast out, oured a cup for Lena, and then sat watching the sun rise on the horizon. The gentle reds and purples giving away to the yellow horizon and a blue sky. Night softly loosened its hold as the sun rose bringing the hope of a new day. Kara wrapped a blanket around Lena making sure her girl wasn't ate in companionable silence just enjoying the morning sunrise.

"Thank you." Kara said as she took a swallow of her coffee. "I know you thought I was crazy when I suggested this last week. You came though and I think it turned out alright." Lara stated hesitantly as she looked at Lena. Lena set her plate aside. She reached over to the young Kryptonian. She pulled Kara close and kissed her.

"You have nothing to worry about Kara. I just want to spend time with you. You have given me so many new experiences. Things I have never done. I love you Kara. Thank you for your love. Thank you for showing me how much you care." Lena gently uttered as the rising sun bathed them in it's morning leaned her head into Lena's shoulder deciding this is where she wanted to be. Next to Lena. Forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**October 3rd**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are little vignettes of the month of October. Yeah, I have no idea why I am writing another set of stories when I have three going right now.**

Fog

The fog rolled in throughout the city. Deep,opaque tendrils wrapping the city streets and buildings making it impossible to see.

"Supergirl, can you see the alien." Alex's voice came through the comms. Supergirl had been battling this particular nasty alien for over an hour. On top of it having Super speed and strength it was extremely cunning.

"Are you kidding? I can barely see my hand. WHOA!" Kara dodged and caught a car at the last second. How was she supposed to find and contain the alien if she couldn't see it. Supergirl set the car down carefully on the side of the road. She stopped and closed her eyes using her super hearing to try and locate the alien. She heard she caught him by the arm, threw him down hard, and put him in a choke hold. "Alex, corner of Zimmer and Lexington. Quick. Not sure I can hold him much longer." Just then the alien broke free sending Supergirl careening into a lamp post.

"Come on Supergirl." The alien called out. "Let's play a game of hide and seek." The fog had gotten much worse. The alien disappeared into the fog. She could hear him moving around her. Suddenly she reached out grabbing a hold of him.

"Gotcha!" She shouted only to feel him break the hold. His voice cackled in laughter echoing weirdly in the surrounding fog.

"How pathetic. You call yourself a superhero, yet you can't even catch little old me." He called out in the fog swirled around them creating eerie shapes and deadening sound.

"Dammit Alex where are you." Kara whispered to herself even as she was hit from behind with a large object sending her careening out of tumbled to a stop in the road.

"Oh did that hurt. I'm soooo sorry." The alien called out even as Kara picked herself up off the ground. She was getting fed up with his sarcastic replies to her. He almost seemed to be playing with her. 'Here, try this he yelled as out of the opaque fog came a sewer cover flying like a frisbee. Kara dodged and caught it. "Well done Krypto!" The alien laughed hysterically. Kara had enough. She flew straight up above the fog. Then using the lowest setting of her heat vision she fired it into the fog suddenly dispersing the fog. Sun poured through which allowed the Kryptonian to finally catch the alien off guard. Twenty minutes later the disgruntled alien was in containment.

"So why didn't you do that in the first place with your heat vision?" Alex asked as she watched the truck drive away. Supergirl turned to her sister.

"I try not to mess with weather. You never know what may happen. So I try to work with what I have." Kara said looking around at the clear blue sky. "It did remind me of when we were kids and played in the fog. For a moment before I got hit from behind it brought back some good memories." Alex smiled nodding.

"How about we go back to the DEO and have some hot chocolate?" Alex asked as they walked toward Alex's transport. Kara peered at her sister.

"I'd like that." Kaa agreed as they jumped in Alex's transport. "Extra marshmallows?"

"Always" Alex agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**October 4th**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are little vignettes of the month of October. Yeah, I have no idea why I am writing another set of stories when I have three going right now.**

Voodoo Donuts

Kara stepped into the bakery. To say it was one of National Cities most unusual bakeries would be tantamount. Here the odd and unusual would be the norm for donuts. Kara had heard so much about the place at CATCO and the DEO since it opened two months ago she had to check it out. The bakery boasted donuts made with Tang, others made in the shape of Voodoo dolls with red filling for blood, and ones with pentagrams. Still others were made with sexual innuendos. There were bacon maple bar and the bacon donut were definite choices. This was definitely an adult donut shop. All these beautiful confections came in a pink box. As Kara perused the donuts she decided the cough syrup donut was not for her. There were just some things she could not do. The cough syrup was the line.

"I'll have a Oh Captain, My Captain donut which was covered in Captain Crunch, a double fudge brownie donut, two voodoo doll donuts, and two sprinkles donuts." Kara was in seventh heaven making her selections. The sickly sweet smell of sugar wasn't helping either. "Could I also have two bavarian cream donuts, an old Dirty Bastard donut," which was raised yeast with Oreos and peanut butter. "I also want a Grape Ape,: which was covered in vanilla frosting, sprinkled in grape dust, and lavender. She had them add two Mango Tango's which were filled with Mango Jelly and dusted with Tang. She also got a Cock and Balls donut just for the hell of it and to make Alex burst out laughing. She selected a Vicious hibiscus donut, an apple fritter, and a maple blazer blunt.

"Are you sure that's all mam?" The young bouncy redhead asked as she had started another box for Kara. "After all we have started another box and I could throw in a Butter fingering and a Triple Chocolate Penetration." By now Kara was fully into the swing of selecting donuts. She was also not so sure she would be sharing with Alex anymore.

"Add three School Daze PB&J's to that too. That should do it." The young reporter smiled as her order was rung up and she paid for her bounty.

"Oh just so you know mam. Our donuts have a shelf life of seven to eight hours. After that they become a gooey mess. So don't try saving anything. It will just go to waste." The young redhead whom Kara had learned was named Teri from her tag warned the reporter.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure they will be gone an hour from now." Kara smiled as she stepped out into the fall cold weather. A quick stop to a local coffee roaster had her rushing home. Kara stepped into her apartment to find her sister dressed and waiting for her breakfast.

"Sorry I'm late. I decided to hit that new Black Magic Donut shop with the Voodoo doll donuts." Kara explained cutting off her sister. Kara placed the two boxes on the counter. Alex began to investigate even as Kara ground some coffee and started the pot.

"WOW!: Kara these are amazing." Alex exclaimed as Kara handed her a cup of coffee. Kara grabbed the Grape Ape donut. Her mouth burst with grape flavoring. It was amazing. The texture and flavors were spot on. "Well done. Not bad at all." Alex said an hour later as Kara finished off the last donut. Kara burped and smiled.

"Alright, let's pull up some Netflix. I'm ready to watch a scary movie." Kara refilled their coffee cups and both women went the couch to watch some movies. Some days were just meant to be savored Kara thought as she and Alex cuddled into the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**October 5th**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are little vignettes of the month of October. Yeah, I have no idea why I am writing another set of stories when I have three going right now.**

October Surfing

"Rao protect us. Rao shine his life upon us. Rao dwell within us." Kara floated on her surfboard on the surface of the dark turbulent waters. She was dressed in a black and violet body glove suit to ward off the cold of the late October ocean water. The roar of the ocean waves slapping against the shore filling her hearing. She had rose early leaving Cat, Lena, Carter, Alex, and her mom in her childhood home asleep. She knew she shouldn't be out here without someone with her, but there was something about the ocean today that called to her. Especially as she was without her powers still. It had been three weeks since being hit by a power beam that had knocked her straight through four buildings and into a the side of a transport ship. Luckily the buildings had suffered minimal damage. The transport ship had been hit well above the water line. Supergirl, however, had been rendered unconscious. Kara still had a slight headache from the encounter. She had been unconscious for four days. Her mates and friends besides themselves with worry. Now three weeks later their constant watchfulness was suffocating her. The sound of a splash nearby made Kara lookup. A flock of pelicans had come through in a straight line past her. ' _Dinosaurs,'_ her mind supplied remembering the line from Jurassic Park movie. She chuckled as she floated just behind the wave line. Time to go she thought.

"Come on, come on." Her words running across the water as she formed up to the next incoming wave. She caught the wave just right and pulled herself up into a standing position. Cold water slapped against her as she maneuvered her surfboard through the wave. She felt free for the first time in weeks almost like she was flying. She turned her board coming to a stop and dropped back onto the board. She then pulled herself back out with long, strong strokes ducking her head going through the incoming waves. The cold water rushed over her blocking out the outside noise for a moment. For just a moment there was complete silence then she was through the wave the echoing rhythm of the ocean waves resounded around her. She reset herself to grab the next wave hitting it perfectly.

"Whooohooo!" She yelled out as she ran the length of the wave sliding through the formed barrel and shooting out its end. She turned the board and dropped again. Once more she pushed herself back out to the watery depths. All those summers with Alex surfing and laying on the beach served her well now without her super powers. In a way she didn't want them to come back. She felt free right now. Without obligation. Maybe they wouldn't come back and she could just live. She straddled the board once beyond the wave line just watching the sun rise bowing her head to Rao's blessing as a good daughter. She looked over when she heard a loud splash to see her Earth mother, Eliza, coming to a halt next to her and straddling her board.

"You weren't in the house this morning when I woke. Imagine my surprise to see you through the telescope down here on the water. Alone." Eliza chastised her young daughter. Eliza had drilled into her daughters from the their teens the dangers of being in the water alone. Of the steps to take to make sure people were aware of where they were located and what they were doing.

"I...I'm sorry. I needed some alone time. When I'm home the ocean just seems to call to me." Kara apologized trying to explain to her adopted mother. Eliza reached over and squeezed to her.

"You need to let them know that you are out and where so they do not worry. They love you Kara. You are their everything. Remember your bonding ceremony with Cat and Lena? You promised to devote yourself to them. That means talking through the hard things and letting them know where you are so they don't worry." Kara when to speak, but Eliza squeezed her shoulder harder. "I left a note stating we had gone surfing." Kara's eyes fell knowing that Cat and Lena wouldn't have a problem as long as Eliza was with her, but Alex would see through the note instantly. Eliza hadn't gone surfing since Jeremiah had disappeared.

"Alex will know something is wrong. It will send her into dressing to surf too." Kara looked back up as Eliza smirked. "You did it deliberately. You want Alex out here on her surfboard." Kara realized as she watched Eliza turn on her board and take a wave. Why did Eliza want Alex out here? She watched momentarily as Eliza shot through the tube and out raced it to the edge of the wave. She settled down on the board and went to come back out. Kara shook her head. Eliza always surprised her.

Kara turned her board catching a large wave. She came down the front shooting into the barrel. The tube formed around her blocking out the world and for a brief moment she ran her hand along the side of the wave until it collapsed in on her rolling her to sea bottom. She went to rise only to have the rip current grab her ad tumble her about. She desperately tried to pull herself to the surface, but was making no headway. She suddenly felt something grab her leg and pull her to the surface. She came up coughing and sputtering as she was placed back on her board. She took minutes several minutes to catch her breath as hands held her on the board.

"Kara, are you okay?" Eliza's voice asked her daughter. Kara nodded picking up her head and straddling the board once again. She looked up. There was Cat and Alex next to Eliza on their boards.

"Geeze, that is so much harder when you are without powers." Kara coughed out a bit more sea water. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I just took a tumble." Kara smiled up at her mate and sister. Cat moved closer checking Kara over and then hugging her tightly.

"You scared the crap out of me Kara. Thank God you went surfing with your mother." Alex moved near checking the Kryptonian over as Cat moved back. Once reassure with Alex's checking her mate over Cat could tell they needed to talk. She waved toward shore and sent reassuring waves down their connection to Lena. Cat could feel the exact moment Lena relaxed. Kara realized she had scared her mates badly. Kara reached over and gave Cat a quick hug. "Well, since I'm out here I may as well take a wave or two. You and I will talk later. Come on." Cat called to Eliza as they maneuvered her board catching the next wave. Alex floated as she watched her sister.

"I'm sorry. I needed space. You all have been almost suffocating in your care. I didn't mean to scare you." Kara said looking up at Alex the apology fully within her eyes. Alex nodded as she seemed to relax. Kara now saw the lines of worry and exhaustion. She realized it must have been terrifying for her sister to have to be in the command center sending them all into battle and then to have her younger sister blasted through four buildings and into a transport ship. Not being able to go to the rescue. Having to wait. Kara reached over pulling her sister into a hug. "I'm sorry Alex. I didn't mean to scare you. I guess we still have some work to do to handle the change in positions." Alex nodded as tears fell from her eyes. Alex took a minute just enjoying the gentle rhythm of the ocean, the cool of the water, and the breeze. She finally found the words she needed.

"When the transmission showed you being slammed through those buildings and into the container ship I fully expected you to come flying out with one two punch. But you didn't rise. Your attack had given the DEO the chance to contain the alien." Alex said separating but holding tight to Kara. She didn't realize Eliza and Cat were back. "You didn't rise. You didn't get up. I wanted to grab the next helicopter and go to where you were, but I couldn't. I had to stay their directing operations and making sure everything else would be okay. I had to wait on the search and rescue team to extract you from that ship. Then when you were brought in I could only see you briefly as they took you in to examine you. Kara, I thought you were dead. I thought that I had broke my promise to protect you.I thought…" Alex's voice cracked as she tried to convey to her sister how badly it had gutted her in those moments.

"Hey, hey...How do you think I feel everytime you go out into the field? You are human Alex. You are human and can die a lot faster than me. Why do you think I fight so hard for you, for Cat, for Eliza, For Lena, Carter, for everyone? I've had to pull broken body after broken body out of rumble and chaos repeatedly since I became Supergirl. Everytime. Everytime it is just as hard as the last." Kara's voice now cracked as she let Alex know what she had been holding back. "You are never at fault Alex. You have done your job. You protected me the best you could. You are not responsible for me Alex. You do a great job. Stop blaming yourself."

"You both need to stop. We are a family. We get through these things together. Stronger together, isn't that what you say all the time Kara? We are stronger together." Cat reminded them as she placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Both women nodded. "Good, now I say we surf into shore where Lena has a nice fire, several beach chairs, and breakfast waiting. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea. Come on." Kara laughed out. Alex smiled too. Kara and Cat moved forward taking the next wave. Alex waited with Eliza.

"She's right. You've done your job. You've protected and watched over Kara since she came to us. It's time you start living your life. Kara will be fine. You need to begin Alex." Eliza reassured her daughter. "I was wrong to make you take on such a burden. However, You have done that job beyond any measure. Your loyalty and love for your sister knows no bounds and I couldn't be prouder of you. I love you sweety." Eliza said as she hugged her daughter. "Come on. We need to get in their before Kara eats everything. I'm not so sure her powers aren't coming back." Alex laughed and started to paddle in for a wave.

"It was good to see you out here mom. I want you surfing with us more often. You need to start living too." Alex said as she winked at her mother taking the wave. Eliza chuckled. Damned if Alex didn't know about her and Jonn. On shore Lena greeted Kara and Cat with deep loving kisses. Carter finished placing the breakfast on the beach table. Breakfast tacos, fresh fruit, hummus and vegetables, coffee, juice, and water were laid out. The family would spend the day resting, surfing, and playing. Time would heal the wounds and pains only causing the love they have for each other to strengthen. Stronger together.


	6. Chapter 6

**October 6th**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are little vignettes of the month of October. Yeah, I have no idea why I am writing another set of stories when I have three going right now.**

Jean's Pumpkin Farm

"I'll get you." Alex yelled as she chased Sam across the field toward the waiting pumpkins. She finally caught her just before the row. Ruby came running up behind wrapping herself around the eldest early morning drive with family and friends to Barlows Pumpkin Farm had her and the rest of the Super friends hyped. Carter helped Cat down from the hay wagon pulled by the green John Deere tractor. Kara assisted Lena. She then helped James as her was sporting a broken arm from saving her from their latest alien menace. Once down, Kara watched as Lena walked with James. Once reassured he would be fine she turned back to assist Brainy and Susan down. Susan grabbed Kara's hand as Brainiac walked beside them.

"So people actually pick these large orb like fruit to take home, carve faces into, and light up at night for protection from demons and other evils?" Brainiac asked as Cat came beside them.

"In times long gone they did. Today it's just a part of the fun of halloween and fall. Now children do it as sort of a right of passage and fun." Cat stated as she watched her son start looking for the perfect pumpkins. "Just go with it Brain." Cat stated as she took his hand leading him forward. Kara cuddled into Susan.

"How are you enjoying your day?" Kara asked the agent leaning down to kiss her head. Susan hugged the Girl of Steel tightly continuing to walk.

"Very much. I needed this break. Sorry I scared you yesterday." Susan apologized to Supergirl. Kara just hugged her more tightly for a moment as they stopped. Susan had run into the downtown area to assist with the latest human mutant. When Guardian had been struck down protecting Supergirl's back Susan had run forward slid underneath a falling steel beam, threw a flash bang grenade, spun around a corner while it went off, and then come out firing on the mutant with tranquilizing darts. The mutant had gotten one good pulse shot off toward Susan before he dropped to the ground. Susan had been hit dead on in the chest. For just a moment Kara had thought she was dead as Susan's heart had stutter and stopped as she dropped to the ground. She hadn't though. The new shielding the agents were wearing thanks to LCorp as dissipated the energy pulse. Susan's heart had started beating almost immediately. But it was enough that it had scared Supergirl to death.

"It's okay. I think I needed the reminder of what you go through every time I'm down. Just promise me to be careful and come home to me at night." Kara whispered as she kissed her wife. "Come on, let's have some fun." Both women joined the others. Bright orange pumpkins lined the rows. Small ones, large ones, weird looking ones, and even some slightly still green ones. They soon had their pumpkins chosen bringing them back to the wagon with the help of Jean Barlow. She owned the pumpkin farm running it year round. Fall was pumpkins and fun, winter was Christmas trees and the fixings, Spring was seedlings, vegetables, fruit and regular trees, Summer was the same along with some landscaping, weddings on the refurbished barn, and horseback riding/camping. All in all she had made it into one of the most profitable farms around. She was also a friend of Karas and Susans.

Today, they had booked an outing with the family. Though you didn't need to book an outing normally. Kara had wanted a family dinner on the grounds though. There was the corn maze that Kara and Lena had both gotten lost in and had to be rescued by Brainiac. Then there was Bigfoot Gold mine. Kids could mine for gold, though it only gave Iron pyrite now. Then they could ride down the three hair raising slides to the bottom of the mountain. That had actually been more than Brainiac and Cat could stand, though Carter did go down all three even repeating one that had some real sharp curves.

"Wow, that was just like flying with Supergirl." He had told Kara. Cat had looked annoyingly at Kara.

"I would hope Supergirl would take better care then that with her passenger." Cat had commented sending a deep blush to cover Kara's face in embarrassment. She'd have to be careful on the flights with Carter for a while. They had then gone to Fort Dragonstone which sported a real as you could get it in this life dragon which blew fire. Carter and Alex were impressed asking all kinds of scientific questions. There had been the five mile railroad ride.

"You know we should take a trip on the Napa Valley wine train sometime. We could make it a couples trip for a weekend." Cat had comments as they had enjoyed their ride. All of the couples present agreed.

"Come on Lena and Cat. You will love it." Kara had tried to convince both women to enjoy the ziplining, but in the end the two women had settled on having coffees and a confection while they waited for the others. Kara and Alex went first zipping over tall spruce trees, a wide man made lake and into the stopping area down below. All along the way pictures were taken. Next came Brainy and Carter. Then Ruby and Sam. Jimmy had told Kara they needed to come back at another time. She agreed.

Everyone had partaken in Terri's Carousel rides. The old fashion Carousel with hand carved horses, lions, unicorns and sea horses. Had been found by Jean in a barn stored away. The original craftsmen had been from Germany and the carousel dated back to the early twentieth century. After finding craftsmen who still dealt with carousels it had been lovingly restored. Now Cat and the others rode it off and on through the day.

The nearby petting zoo and play area gave the groups some strange and interesting pictures. From the goat that tried to eat Cat's Louis Vuitton scarf, to Alex hanging upside down on the monkey bars, brainy seemed to have fallen in love with the llama's, while Kara had snapped some really good pictures of Lena and Ruby coming down the barn slide. Cater had them all line up next to the Great Pumpkin for group pictures. Farmer Jean's barn had rope swings, mazes through the barn, and rope bridges to cross.

The three story tree house though had them all laughing and smiling. James had been so happy to see Lena smiling. Kara had caught several intimate moments between the two which she planned to frame up and give as a memory of their time out today.

"So where are we off to now Kara?" Everyone asked interested in what the Kryptonian had in store for pumpkins and purchases waited at the front for when they were ready to leave. Horses were brought around. Kara helped James mount without much trouble.

"Time for dinner. Hope you enjoy this!" Kara exclaimed excitement dancing in her eyes. It wasn't a far ride for them to where dinner waited. There near the man made lake a special canopied area waited. The evening had become cool so there were warming heaters. A meal of bbq and fixings had them all excited as the sun set casting beautiful colors across the lake and sky. A fire was started in the fire pit nearby with the evening ending with Smores. By the time they all made it back to their vehicles they were tired, happy, and a little over full.

"Thank you Kara for a wonderful day." Cat stated as Carter loaded the last of their purchases. Kara smiled and hugged her former boss. She watched Alex carry Ruby into and buckle her up in the car. Sam and Alex waved leaving her behind. Cat left with Carter. Kara could see James was hurting as Lena loaded him into their chauffeur driven car. "Here, give him one of these. Alex left them for him when she saw how sore he was. One pill. It may cause him to fall asleep, but he will be the better for it. She stop by to check on him late afternoon tomorrow."

"Thank you."Lena hugged Kara and got in the car. Kara watched as Brainy and Susan pulled up next to her.

"Ready?" Susan asked as she watched Kara stare after Lena's car. Kara let out a deep sigh.

"Yep, let's head home. Brainy you are staying the night." Kara stated as they headed down the road. Warm glasses of apple cider to sooth them. They had made enough pictures for a lifetime today.


	7. Chapter 7

**October 7th**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are little vignettes of the month of October. Yeah, I have no idea why I am writing another set of stories when I have three going right now.**

Nevermore

The lights were off except for the orange and white lights that wrapped around the apartment. Outside the thunder and lightning raged as rain attempted to shatter the glass of the apartment in it's wild descent to the ground. Inside the apartment on the couch Kara' Danvers was wrapped in a blanket against the cold of the outside and the malfunctioning of the buildings heating. Nearby a cup of hot tea sat next to a steaming tea pot with a plate filled with chocolate chip cookies on tray. Dark classical music played softly as Kara Danvers turned the page of the book she was reading. Alex and she were to have a sisters night, but Alex had been delayed or cancelled the night. Kara wasn't sure because the message she had left had abruptly cut off.

So now Kara sat reading Edgar Allan Poe's _The Raven._

" _Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,_

 _Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,_

 _While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

 _As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

 _"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door-_

 _Only this, and nothing more."_

Kara looked up at a particularly large clap of thunder as lightning crackled across the sky creating spider webs of electricity. The wind howled it's rage at the humans of the planet. KAra pulled the blanket around herself tighter as she reached for her tea cup. She took a few sips as she began reading again.

" _Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,_

 _And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor._

 _Eagerly I wished the morrow;- vainly I had sought to borrow_

 _From my books_ _ **surcease**_ _of sorrow- sorrow for the lost Lenore-_

 _For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore-_

 _Nameless here for evermore._

 _And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each purple curtain_

 _Thrilled me- filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;_

 _So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,_

 _"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door-_

 _Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;-_

 _This it is, and nothing more."_

Kara again thought she heard something where her bedroom was located, but she knew there was no one there except her. She shook her head as the thunder rumbled deeply vibrating the apartment building and causing her windows to rattle. She grabbed a cookie off the plate taking the time to eat the chocolate chip cookie and drink her tea. She filled the cup once more with the deep black India tea she had grown to love. She spooned some sugar into it from the sugar bowl and continued on once more checking to reassure herself that she was alone.

 _Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,_

 _"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;_

 _But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,_

 _And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,_

 _That I scarce was sure I heard you"- here I opened wide the door;-_

 _Darkness there, and nothing more._

 _Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,_

 _Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;_

 _But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,_

 _And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore?"_

 _This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!"-_

 _Merely this, and nothing more._

 _Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,_

 _Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before._

 _"Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice:_

 _Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore-_

 _Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;-_

 _'Tis the wind and nothing more!"_

A loud thump came from the bedroom area. Kara stopped reading, set her book and cup aside. She pulled back the blanket and moved to the bedroom area. She peer around the divide screen to find nothing. Slowly she walked into the room looking around. There on the floor sat a book from the shelf on her wall. She walked over looked around and looked at her shelf. A loud crack of thunder echoed across the city causing the Kryptonian to jump. Kara placed her hand over her heart as she attempted to calm it's racing beat. Once she had calmed she grabbed the book and placed it on the shelf. She returned to the couch and cuddled up again to begin reading.

 _Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,_

 _In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore;_

 _Not the least_ _ **obeisance**_ _made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;_

 _But, with_ _ **mien**_ _of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door-_

 _Perched upon a bust of_ _ **Pallas**_ _just above my chamber door-_

 _Perched, and sat, and nothing more._

 _Then this ebony bird_ _ **beguiling**_ _my sad fancy into smiling,_

 _By the grave and stern_ _ **decorum**_ _of the countenance it wore._

 _"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven,_

 _Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore-_

 _Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's_ _ **Plutonian**_ _shore!"_

 _Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_

 _Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,_

 _Though its answer little meaning- little relevancy bore;_

 _For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being_

 _Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door-_

 _Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,_

 _With such name as "Nevermore."_

 _But the Raven, sitting lonely on the_ _ **placid**_ _bust, spoke only_

 _That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour._

 _Nothing further then he uttered- not a feather then he fluttered-_

 _Till I scarcely more than muttered, "Other friends have flown before-_

 _On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."_

 _Then the bird said, "Nevermore."_

 _Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,_

 _"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store,_

 _Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster_

 _Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore-_

 _Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore_

 _Of 'Never- nevermore'."_

Ice began to pelt at the window as the storm raged louder. The thunder became louder and lightning flashed across the sky. The apartment was plunged into darkness as Kara moved off the lit several candles giving the apartment an eerie sense of foreshadowing. She returned to the couch after having grabbed her book light. She attached it to the top of the book and continued reading as the rain whipped the glass panes of her apartment.

 _But the Raven still_ _ **beguiling**_ _all my fancy into smiling,_

 _Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door;_

 _Then upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking_

 _Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore-_

 _What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore_

 _Meant in croaking "Nevermore."_

 _This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing_

 _To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;_

 _This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining_

 _On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er,_

 _But whose velvet violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er,_

 _She shall press, ah, nevermore!_

 _Then methought the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen_ _ **censer**_

 _Swung by_ _ **Seraphim**_ _whose footfalls tinkled on the tufted floor._

 _"Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee- by these angels he hath sent thee_

 _Respite- respite and_ _ **nepenthe**_ _, from thy memories of Lenore!_

 _ **Quaff**_ _, oh_ _ **quaff**_ _this kind_ _ **nepenthe**_ _and forget this lost Lenore!"_

 _Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_

 _"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil! -_

 _Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,_

 _Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted-_

 _On this home by Horror haunted- tell me truly, I implore-_

 _Is there- is there_ _ **balm in Gilead**_ _?- tell me- tell me, I implore!"_

 _Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_

 _"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil!_

 _By that Heaven that bends above us- by that God we both adore-_

 _Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant_ _ **Aidenn**_ _,_

 _It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore-_

 _Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore."_

 _Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_

The power suddenly returned scaring the heebee geebee's out of Kara. She took a deep breath as the music and light settled back into a level her hearing could handle. She hoped Alex wasn't out in this tonight. It was not a storm to be messed with especially with all the lightning. A shiver ran down her back thinking about how bad it would be to be struck by one of those bolts. She shook herself a little reaching over to remove the tea cosy from the pot and pour herself another cup. She really needed to rethink what she read on nights like this.

 _"Be that word our sign in parting, bird or fiend," I shrieked, upstarting-_

 _"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's_ _ **Plutonian**_ _shore!_

 _Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!_

 _Leave my loneliness unbroken!- quit the bust above my door!_

 _Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"_

 _Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_

 _And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting_

 _On the_ _ **pallid**_ _bust of_ _ **Pallas**_ _just above my chamber door;_

 _And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,_

 _And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_

 _And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_

 _Shall be lifted- nevermore!_

Kara smiled as she finished the poem. Poe definitely knew how to do dark and cryptic. Maybe she should read _Annabel Lee_ next. Just then there was the sound of keys in the lock and the turning of the door knob. In walked Alex Danver carrying five boxes of pizza and saturated to the bone. The pizza's were covered in with the insulated pizza delivery bag. Kara had never been more thankful for Ingrid Kosar the inventor of those bags then right now.

"Hey, why are you sitting in the dark?" Alex asked moving inside and setting the pizza on the kitchen counter. She then removed her coat and shoes. "I'm going to to change and shower. It's truly wicked outside. I wish I had gotten here a little sooner, but I got held up at the DEO with an invisible alien." Alex responded with a raised voice as he went down the hall. "Remind me to tell Jonn in the future...Nevermore." Kara looked down at the poem and back to where Alex disappeared.

"Quoth the Raven Nevermore." Kara whispered as once more th apartment was plunged into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**October 8th**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are little vignettes of the month of October. Yeah, I have no idea why I am writing another set of stories when I have three going right now.**

That Old Black Magic

Kara was dressed in a deep blue dress, her hair in big curls with bright red lipstick. The young reporter looked like she had just stepped out of the nineteen fifties. She would be singing tonight to attempt to lure out an operative for an anti-alien group who frequented _**SECRETS**_. It was an upscale night club hidden away in the last place anyone would look for it. She had not let her mates know the information of her mission. They were home cuddled together where Kara wished she were. Nearby she could see Alex flirting with several men. Vasquez was dressed to the nines enjoying a cigar in the lighting was low, but Kara could tell that her mark had arrived. She stepped out to pleasant applause. She felt like she was in the alternate reality with the Music Master again. Only thing missing was Barry. She began her set with ' _How About you?'_ and then led into ' _If I Had You'._

He was a tall, dark rugged looking man. His chin looked at if it had been carved out of marble. His dark hair leant to his good looks except for the scar that ran down the right side of his face. She definitely had his interest as she sang for him to lure him in to her. Two more songs found him speaking to the waiter who then went to the manager. 'Gotcha.' Kara began her next song, ' _That Old Black Magic.'_

 _That old black magic has me in it's spell_

 _That old black magic that you weave so well_

 _Those icy fingers up and down my spine_

 _The same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine_

The manager came over to the gentlemen. He listened for a few moments as the gentlemen in question spoke to him. He nodded motioning to the back rooms. If all went right the manager had directed him to the room that Alex had bugged.

 _The same old tingle that I feel inside_

 _And then that elevator starts it's slide_

 _Down and down I go_

 _Round and round I go_

The gentlemen rose catching Kara's eyes motioning to the back rooms. Kara nodded in time with the song, but the gentleman knew she had agreed. He stood up and walked over to the bar. He grabbed a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

 _Like a leaf that's caught in the tide_

 _I should stay away but what can I do_

 _I hear your name, and I'm aflame_

 _A flame with such a burning desire_

 _That only your kiss can put out the fire_

 _'cause you're the lover I have waited for_

He watched Kara weave her spell across the club entrancing all those around even as Alex placed a tracker on him in two places without him even noticing. What they both didn't expect was Lena and Cat walking in the door. They moved to a seat in the shadow of the bar area. Kara had not seen them, but Vasquez had. She moved quickly over to them taking a seat quickly. Cat and Lena were fuming.

 _The mate that fate had me created for_

 _And every time you lips meet mine_

 _Darling, down and down I go_

 _Round and round I go_

 _In that spin of love that I am in_

 _Under that old black of love_

Kara finished to rounds of applause. She bowed several times and left the stage on the side. The gentlemen in question met her taking her by the hand to the room that had been set aside for them. Lena and Cat went to move.

"Don't! You will mess up months of undercover work and investigation. Kara is safe. Secrets is covered in agents." Susann whispered as she held the hands of the two women keeping them in face. "I know your angry she didn't tell you. She wasn't allowed. You don't get to know everything about the operations she does. Sometimes they are under cover like this. Kara knows what she's doing. Trust her. Trust us to protect her."

 _Inside the room…_

"You are a very beautiful woman. I think we should get to know each other better." The gentlemen growled as he moved closer to Kara. He grabbed her pulling her close. She knew something was off right away. She felt ill suddenly.

"Are you always this aggressive with the women you meet. There is something to be said for taking it slow." Kara whispered into his ear as he bit her neck. Alex listened to everything that was being said. She knew immediately something was off too. She signalled the other agents to move in.

"Only with Kryptonian Whores!" He retorted as he slammed Kara onto the reached up tearing his shirt seeing a green amulet. Kryptonite. Her dress was torn from her as he reached to take her. "This is my lucky day Supergirl. Don't think your little friends are going to be able to stop me either. I made sure to reinforce the lock on entry."

"You don't want to do this as he reached to tear her bra from her." Supergirl replied bringing her knee up into his groin. So he thinks he's disabled me. She then punched him in the face causing him to stumble back. She ran toward the door only for her leg to be grabbed and yanked.

"Damn! You have some spunk in you. I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart." He yelled as he reached for her again. Kara used her foot that was free and rammed her heel of her stilettos into his eye. "AAaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggghhhh! You Damn Kryptonian bitch! I am going to make you hurt for that!" He grabbed for her, but missed from his bloody hands. Kara used what she had of heat vision left to break the lock. Alex burst through the door followed by the agents. They quickly had him trussed and removed toward the back. Alex placing the kryptonite in a lead case. Kara sat in a chair near the door staring into space. There was a tussle near the door. Cat Grant and Lena Luthor entered heading straight toward their half naked mate.

"Kara!" They both yelled. Kara looked up in confusion. Her face quickly morphed to worry. "Easy, easy. I know your scared. We are not mad." Lena stated as she hovered just out of reach.

"Lena" Kara gasped as the CEO of Luthor Corp crossed the distance quickly to her mate. Cat brought a blanket that she wrapped around Kara. Lena continued to alm Kara and protect her.

"It's okay Kara. It's okay." Cat whispered as she turned on Alex. She was angry with her sister-in-law, but she would not degrade her before her men. "Can we take her home?"

"I need to get Kara's statement tonight and have her checked as he had a kryptonite necklace. Then she can go home." Alex responded as the DEO van arrived at the back entrance to transport them.

 _Hours Later at their penthouse home…_

"Sorry, didn't mean to lose it. Just the kryptonite had me unnerved. I'm happy I trained with Alex and other agents in its presence. At least I know I can defend myself if needed. It helped that it wasn't a large piece either." Kara reassured her mates. Both women were wrapped around her now.

"You sang our song to him Kara." Cat pouted as Lena looked sad. Kara shook her head.

"NO! I sang the song for me so I had the reminder of you waiting for me, you believing in me, and to give me courage." Kara promised as she kissed her lovers. The young reporter pulled them close shivering as she remembered what could have happened.

"We're right here Kara. We aren't going anywhere." The warmth of Lena and Cat's words reassured her and allowed her to drift off to sleep. Lena and Cat joined their hands whispering words of comfort over their Kryptonian.


	9. Chapter 9

**October 9th**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are little vignettes of the month of October. Yeah, I have no idea why I am writing another set of stories when I have three going right now.**

Deep in the Forest

"Throniv iovis khuhp Ukiem." Kara said as she stared at the warm light that leaked through the windows of her family home from the edge of the wood. Inside she could hear the laughter of Eliza, Jonn, Sam, Alex, and Lena. Braniac was regaling them with some story. Ruby was in the corner snickering at something Alex had whispered in her ear. She loved that they were all happy. She had made an excuse to step out of the room for a moment. By the time they realized she wasn't there the deed would be done and protection would be given for another year. No one would be wiser. She turned away from the inviting warmth of her home. She sped deeper into the forest.

She wore a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, t-shirt with a triceratop in the center, and a hoodie with LCorp on the left breast. She needed to be comfortable as possible with what would happen. Hopefully, she would not pass out again from what was to come. Sea fog was already swirling about the forest floor which caused the shadows to project eerie shapes. The moonlight that peaked through the branches of the fall tree gave sparse light on her path, but she had made this trip so many times that she didn't need to see where she was going. She came into a clearing, the full of the moon shining down upon a stone that was flush with the forest floor and rose only six inches above the soil. The stone only appeared for a few nights each year. It allowed for the actions of those who approached.

"Kara Zor-El, you are late this year." A deep voice spoke as three hooded figures approached her. Kara stepped forward onto the stone kneeling down.

"I apologize. I have been very busy protecting others this year. It was not my intention to break my promise or disrespect your positions." Kara stated as she watched the three listen to her excuse. The three hooded figures looked at each other silently communicating. The middle figure nodded to the others.

"Your apology is accepted. However, we will need twice what we took last year." Kara had removed her hoody and set it down. She jerked her head up in anger. The three figures now surrounded the stone platform. Kara shook her head. She could not give twice the normal. It would kill her.

"That is not the deal." Kara stated as she grabbed her hoodie to place it on her body. One moved quickly forward restraining the Kryptonians hand. Kara turned into a fighting stance. The hooded figure removed his hood with his free hand to reveal a pure white face, fangs that broke a concern grimace, and deep, dark green eyes. Kara always had trouble with Venarians. They were on the order of Vampires, however, they did not drain a person of blood. They drained them of life energy. Kara was like a beacon for them with her sun filled cells.

"My mate is with child. She has been having trouble. I know we set this exchange up years ago to hide our presence on this planet. My mate, though, has been having problems. Kara Zor-El, she may lose the baby." Anthar stated even as Rogan brought forward the stone that would collect the precious energy from the Kryptonian to feed their colony for another year. Kara looked toward Poleeo, Anthar's mate. She had wondered why the young woman was here. Kara motioned her forward. Poleeo took hold of Supergirls hand and placed it on her belly. Kara could feel the strong kick and movement.

"Two weeks from now. My energy levels have fallen. The doctor says if I do not have an infusion of energy soon, more than what is doled out from what you offer us, the baby and I may not survive." Poleeo voice fell into a whisper as her eyes fell to where Kara's hands held her stomach. Kara looked toward Anthar seeing the hope and desperation in his eyes. He would fight to take what his mate needed. She could see it in his would only weaken her causing her imminent death.

"Anthar, I will comply with your request under one condition. You retrieve Alex from the house should I lose consciousness when this happens. I was recently ill." Kara thinks back to her Kryptonite poisoning from Agent Liberty and Cadmus. "This may not go as smoothly as in years past." Anthar squirmed a little under the request. His people were terribly fearful of the humans on the planet earth. Their kind had been persecuted for ages. They took great pains to stay hidden. Their hive was located deep within the wells of the earth. The Kryptonians life force energy had made it safer over the dozen years since she came to the planet for them. She had never requested anything from them after the deal had been brokered that night when she was fourteen. Kara had quietly slipped into the forest without anyone's knowledge over the years saving an entire species.

"Yes, if it comes to that I will retrieve Alex Danvers for you. We must hurry Kara. Time is of the essence tonight." Anthar stated as he shook Kara's hand in agreement. Poleeo went to move off the rock only to be stalled by Kara.

"No, this must be a direct transfer. You will stay here even as the rock of Aegis collects my energy. You must not let go till the transfer is done." Poleeo looked toward Anthar who nodded to her. He came over kissed his mate and whispered into her ear. She nodded as Kara readied herself. Kara sat on the rock placing bare feet and one hand down on the stone. She waited for Poleeo to sit in front of her. The stone below would act as a siphon allowing the energy to slip from her. She listened one more time to make sure everyone at her home was still oblivious to her absence. She only heard laughter and gentle teasing. Kara pulled back her hearing to this one point on the stone. Poleeo placed her hand in Kara's free hand and her other on Kara's chest over her heart. Anthar and Rogan stepped up onto the stone and placed their hands on the Aegis.

" _Giver of life,_

 _Essence of energy,_

 _Bring to us that which Kara Zor-El has granted._

 _From this moment,_

 _Let the oath be fulfilled._

 _Let the essence of Kara Zor-El fill the life stone, Aegis._

 _Let the essence of Kara Zor-El heal the life within Poleeo."_

Anthar and Rogan continued to chant even as a warm, golden light spiralled out of Supergirl's chest. It split into two paths. Between it moved moonlight changing the warm yellow light into a blue calming entering Poleeo and one entering the Aegis stone. Kara concentrated even as she felt the energy drain from her. Unbeknownst to her Lena and Alex had build a monitor into the bracelet that resided on her arm. It had been a gift from Lena. It now shot off a warning alarm inside the house causing the laughter to come to a complete halt. Alex and Lena pulled their watches up to see the alarm warning them that Supergirl's energy levels were falling quickly.

"What the hell?" Alex growled out suddenly looking around the room. She hadn't noticed that Kara had left. Lena was looking frantically around the room.

"Where is she?" Lena yelled as she took off toward the bedrooms. Alex ran downstairs to check the basement. She wasn't there either. Both women met in the family room as John received tracker information from Brainiac. Eliza came in from outside.

"She's not outside near the house." Eliza stated even as Ruby moved closer to her mother. Brainiac stared into space plotting directions.

"She's in the forest. When did she leave here? Why would she leave?" Brainiac asked even as Alex grabbed a nearby black bag pulling out several weapons. Lena joined her having changed using a special device even as John grabbed several weapons.

"Stay here with Eliza." Alex ordered Sam and Ruby. As she turned to leave she heard her mother.

"Bring her back Alex. Bring her back alive." Eliza called even as Brainiac and Jonn took to the air. Alex jumped on the motorcycle sitting outside as Lena slid on behind her anchoring herself to Alex's waist. They took off in the direction of the signal.

"Henson, Alert Beta and Theta teams to be ready for emergency response." Alex notified through her comms. She made a surprised face when Vasquez came through the comms even as Lena and her bounced over the ground on the motorbike.

"Rogan, take the stone and Poleeo back to the hive." Anthar stated as Rogan slid the stone into the pack he carried. He secured it to his back and lifted his friends, unconscious wife. They disappeared into the forest in a wink. Kara sat dazed, but conscious. The cold tingling of lost energy weighing her down even as the memories of Poleeo's childs minimal energy teased her heart and mind. She had seen more in the last few minutes than she had through any mind transfer ever. "Kara Zor-el. Are you alright?" Anthar asked even as the stone they sat on for the ceremony began to sink below the surface of the forest.

"Yes, go. I will be well." Anthar kissed her cheek and disappeared into the night. Kara sank her bare feet into the soil drawing energy from the living plants and microbes in the soil. She had given too much. She could not move. She could not risk any movement or she would fall unconscious. Jonn touched down with Brainiac even as Lena and Alex arrived in the clearing.

"Kara!" Jonn called to the Kryptonian. Lena was off the boke and next to Kara faster than anyone had ever seen. She knew Kara was Supergirl. It had caused a mild disagreement, but she didn't have it in her heart to argue with Kara. Not after she had almost lost her less than a month earlier.

"Kara? Kara, come on talk to me." Lena stated pulling out another monitor from the bag on the side of her outfit. She placed it on Kara's forehead. "Alex. She's like ice." Alex grabbed the hoodie that laid on the ground quickly threading it over her sister's head. Jonn took off the coat Brainy wore and they wrapped the Kryptonian in it too. "Kara, can you tell me what happened?" Lena asked as she grabbed Kara's face forcing her to look at her.

"Lena? I'm sorry love." Kara spoke like she wasn't present. Alex's eyes arched at the 'love' statement. "I promise I will bring Lex home safely. I promise. You just need to let me go to get him." Lena shoved her feelings down, pushing the young Danvers.

"Kara, I know you will bring Lex back. It's okay. But can you tell me what happened?" Lena whispered, caressing Kara's cheek to get her to come back to them. "Come on Sweety. What happened?" Kara's eyes swirled with confusion and pain.

"I told you Love. The Venarian's need my life force energy. It's the one night I can trade it to them for protection." Lena blanched at what Kara revealed. Alex and Jonn looked toward each other confused. Brainiac began searching his data banks find what he needed.

"Venarian's are xenophobes. They made a deal with Supergirl one year after her arrival to stop taking humans for their life force if Supergirl would give up one third of her life force to them during the full of the moon during the month of October. Supergirl saved the entire colony even having…" Brainiac stuttered rereading the information again.

"What? What is it Brainy?" Alex asked even as Lena pulled a device from her pocket.

"Step back everyone. Alex get everyone behind the trees." Alex moved everyone back as Lena looked down at Kara. "Love, listen to me. Stay absolutely still. Can you do that?" Kara nodded fading in out. Lena placed the device on Kara's chest, pushed the button, and took off running behind the trees. Seconds later the clearing was lit in brilliant sunlight. Kara's body elevated for a few seconds off the ground. When the light faded and their eyes adjusted to darkness again Kara floated supine in the air unconscious. Lena and Alex came out from behind the trees. Lena pulled up her monitor even as they all raced back to where Kara was floating.

"That's done it. Her energy levels are low, but not critical." Lena said as she turned away for a moment as her emotions threaten to overwhelm her.

"Beta and Theta team, stand down. Thank you agents for scrambling." Alex stated as the DEO called off. "Lena we have sun lamps at the house. We need to move her back there and then we can start looking for answers." Alex stated as she motioned Jonn to take Kara back with Lena. Lena turned back around her face devoid of motion. Jonn grabbed hold of Kara feeling the warmth of the Kryptonians body once more. Lena stepped to his other side locking herself to him with a special clip. Then they were off. Lena watched them leave turning on Brainy. "Now you are going to tell me what you didn't say."

"Kara Zor-El was named godmother to Alexander, 'Lex', the following year. Anthar and Poleeo had a young son, but unfortunately for Poleeo and Anthar the energy exchange caused Lex to need to stay with Kara since he carried her DNA essence. The Hive rejected him after he was born due to his impure DNA. Kara became a mother." Brainy seemed to be holding back from Alex though.

"There's more. Brainy, what is it?" Alex grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him. Brainy looked at her for a moment, but knew he couldn't hide the information. He was never taught how to do that.

"Lena became 'Lex's' mother also. Kara and Lena will eventually marry if the information in the records is correct and nothing changes." Alex stepped back taking a deep breath as she turned around. She let the information set in, " however, there is an alternate timeline in the records stating the Kara Zor-El died from the sun grenade used in the forest due to a DNA backwash from Poleeo. Her body could not fight it off and three hours from now she will die in Lena Luthor's arms as she seizes."

"What! How could there be an alternate timeline showing?" Alex asked as Brainy went to the motorbike. Alex went to put the helmet on.

"It will depend on what Lena Luthor does or does not in the next three hours." Brainy says as they put on the helmets and race back to the house. Alex shook her head. She would fix it. She would not allow Kara to die. Not again.

 _One year later…_

"Alex Danvers, it is good to see you. Lena Luthor." Anthar comes forward hugging the woman who watched over his child. Lena shifted a little showing Anthar the squirming bundle that was his son. Poleeo came out of the wood kissing her son on the forehead. In a pack on her back another child laid safely protected. Poleeo pulled the young female from the pack.

"Lex, this is your sister, Rayla." Poleeo and Lena allowed the two children to see each other. Their cooing and noises making both women smile.

"Where is Kara?" Anthar asked as Alex looked at her nephew.

"I'm here/" Kara stated as she stepped out from between the trees. She stepped up to the stone that was above ground once more. Her shoes were gone as she on the stone. Lena handed Lex off to Alex as Rogan once again came from the forest with the Aegis. Lena stepped over to the stone placing a monitor on the girl of steel's forehead. She then strapped a sun bracelet onto her wrist. If it worked like it was suppose to Kara would come out of this slightly tired, but nothing like in the past. Kara reached up and pulled Lena into a slow kiss. They slowly broke the kiss and leaned against each others forehead. "I won't be long. Everything will be okay. I promise." Lena chuckled as she kissed Kara's nose.

"Please don't lie to me. I still remember last year. Don't you dare leave Lex or I." Lena whispered across the Kryptonians eyes. Kara nodded as Lena backed off the stone. Anthar and Rogan stepped up with the Aegis placing it in the holder. The women drew back watching as Kara placed both hands on the stone below her. Once more both men chanted as the moonlight filled the clearing. Kara's essence flowed out of her chest a warm, buttery yellow and changing to blue as it mixed with the moonlight. Alex recorded the whole process for later study. Thirty minutes later the last of the essence entered the stone.

"Thank you Kara Zor-El. Thank you for the fulfillment of your agreement once more." Anthar stated bowing to the young Kryptonian even as Lena moved to her wife.

"Kara are you okay?" Lena asked even as the stone withdrew to below the ground and Anthar's group readied to leave. Kara slowly stood up with Lena's help.

"Yeah, just really tired love." The young Kryptonian explained as she stumbled a little. The bracelet around her wrist glowed yellow telling Lena it was working. "I'm okay. I don't feel as bad as the previous times. I promise you." Kara watched as Poleeo and Anthar said Goodbye to their son in Alex's arms.

"Kara Zor-El, thank you for your continued you for our son." Anthar and Poleeo smiled at her even though there was great sadness. Kara nodded as they disappeared into the forest. Alex brought Lex to them.

"Now, do you see how much easier things go when you listen to your wife?" Alex asked Kara even as she cuddled with her son. Kara looked at Lena. They had come so far in a year. It was about balance and being honest with each other. They still had their moments, but the pledge to each other did not allow them to walk both took it seriously. Lena was grateful to Kara. She had given Lex back to her in a the strangest way ever. She wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Yes, Alex. I do." Kara said as Lena wrapped her arm around her wife. They left the clearing walking back to the house. Some things were worth the sacrifice. Kara smiled as Alex made funny faces at Lex. Lena just smiled checking the monitor on her Supergirl once more reassuring herself once more her love was okay.

"Throniv iovis khuhp Ukiem" - Protect those I love.


	10. Chapter 10

**October 10th**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are little vignettes of the month of October. Yeah, I have no idea why I am writing another set of stories when I have three going right now.**

 **Arts and Crafts**

It had been an accident really. Kara had mentioned the National City Halloween Art Fair at a brainstorming meeting for CATCO. James had immediately liked and assigned the story to her. Kara was to write a full page article including pictures. Artists, craftsmen, and novices come from all over to present their ghastly, gruesome, and cute Halloween art to the masses of National City. It had been an idea from the newly renovated community on the east side. So here was Kara immersing herself in the cool sunshine of an October morning. The food trucks nearby gave offerings of tacos, burritos, falafel, gyros, hot dogs, hamburgers, lasagne, pasta salad, and so much more. A tent had been set up in case of rain. The area underneath decorated in in a harvest theme. Two stages were set up one on the South end and another on the north end with a mixture of music. There was a large craft area where people could purchase items for sale. There was a game area where children could play old time country fair games for prizes. On the west end a petting zoo had been set up with farm animals. Pony rides were available. A haunted house and maze of mirrors were set up. Also a labyrinth made out of hay bales. There were demonstrations of different art techniques. There were a couple of dozen hands on activities for kids. Children of any age could come to each of the booths, participate in a halloween art activity, and take it home. Children had been given backs when they entered the Ghoulish Art Faire to hold their creations and candy. At the center sat a huge Pumpkin creation with a fat Witch on a broom next to it. A banner draped across state National City Halloween Art Fair. The cool, sunny fall day encouraged people to come out. National City citizens wandered in Halloween dress everywhere.

While the youngest Danver's was happy to be assigned the story she wasn't happy that there was no one to accompany her. Lena, James had begged off in lue of a date. Brainy was too busy researching information for Alex on a string of Alien attacks lately. Alex was being all mysterious about someone she was seeing. Jonn was off to some event. Nia had an article she was trying to finish. So Kara was on her own.

She decided to start with the food giving making some notations on the more interesting offerings. She then walked through the game area taking pictures, asking children and their parents opinions on their luck. Once done there she decided to make some of the arts and crafts. She spoke to the children next to her giggling along with their excitement. She had a very good wood pumpkin painted, a cool stuffed witch, and a great painting with the moon and a black cat when she was finished. She place her items in her bag and walked over to where a country band was playing. It was here that things got interesting.

"Kara Danvers, is that you?" A voice called out to her from near the bar. Kara turned to see a young woman her age standing there. Suddenly it hit her where she had seen this woman before.

"Lisa? Wow, how long has it been?" Kara asked as she paid for a glass of white wine. The young woman had long fiery red curly hair, deep green eyes that reminded you of the sea in the tropics, and freckles sprinkling across her cheeks. She had a muscular, thin build which reminded Kara of the hard work the young woman had done on her family's farm. Her skin had a very light tan, but not much. She was a beauty.

"Mmmmmm, about six years. Too long. I have missed you Kara." The young woman responded in earnest drawing near. "I still remember you coming home that one weekend and helping out on the farm. My father still asks about you. He was truly hoping we would begin dating." Kara smiled remembering going to Lisa's home on one of the four day weekends while she was attending National City University. Lisa had seen how stressed she had become with the press of her classwork, Alex's shutting her out on what she was doing for an internship, and Eliza's burying herself in her work since the girls were gone from home and Jeremiah dead. It had been exactly what she needed. Lisa and she had remained good friends during the rest of college until Lisa had gone to her internship for Veterinarian school. Lisa's studies and work had then overwhelmed her causing her to lose touch with Kara. Kara laughed at Lisa's statement.

"I think I would have liked that. I still can't forget that weekend. Especially our time spent in the hay loft." Kara whispered conspiratorially even as her hands caressed Lisa's cheek. Lisa smiled warmly at the Kryptonian. Lisa had not forgotten either.

"How about we dance?" Lisa asked taking Kara's hand and leading the reporter to the dance floor. What ensued was dance after dance together accompanied with warm touches, drinks and talk about what had happened to each other over the years. They wandered the fair talking and laughing hand in hand. At the end of the night Kara walked Lisa to her car.

"Thank you. I haven't had such a good time in so long." Kara stated as Lisa placed her items in the car and turned to her. Lisa stepped forward into Kara's space and raised her hand to the reporters face. She pulled Kara down into a soft, slow kiss. When they parted Kara could still feel the tingling warmth of her friends lips.

"You are always welcome. You have my phone number and address. Call me even if you don't want this to go farther. Call me because you are my friend no matter what." Lisa affirmed as she pulled Kara down for one more slow kiss. When they broke apart Kara smiled. "Take care Kara Danvers." Kara nodded as she helped Lisa into her car and securely closed the door. She watched as the Vet pulled out and headed home. She shook her head as a small chuckle bubbled out of her. The stars sparkled in the night sky as she began the walk home.

The following morning Kara's article on the National City Halloween Art Fair appeared on the front page of the entertainment section with a full spread of pictures. Unbeknownst to Kara there were several pictures of her and Lisa as they danced and laughed through the faire. The public had submitted them recognizing the reporter and they had been included in the page spread. Kara's would have answered her phones notifications of texts, messages, and calls if it wasn't dead on her side table while she slept soundly nearby.

 **Alex:** _Who is the woman you are dancing with?_

 **Alex:** _Kara, have you been holding out on me? When did you start dating again?_

 **Alex:** _Why aren't you answering_

 **Lena:** _Who is that woman you are with Kara? Why haven't I heard about her?_

 **Eliza:** _Good to see you getting out again. Bring her home if it is serious._

 **Jimmy:** _Nice article! I knew you would do it justice. Nice to see you with someone. Be happy._

The texts and messages kept coming in even as Kara Zor-El sleep in a cocoon of October warmth with not a care on her shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11

**October 11th**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are little vignettes of the month of October. Yeah, I have no idea why I am writing another set of stories when I have three going right now. Forgive me, for I have never had a fortune told and only know that which I have seen done in movies and with friends.**

Fortunes Told

"Come my child. Come closer. No need to be afraid. Come let MAdame Boviar tell you your fortune. Come...come." the old fortune teller entreated. The young blond reporter moved closer carefully glancing back to where her sister and best friend were studying some necklaces at a nearby table. "Come, it won't take too long. Come with me." Madame Boviar gently motioned the young woman's hand and led her into her tent. The walls of the tent were heavy woven material. Kara could see signs and symbols woven into the material. She wasn't sure this was such a good idea especially so soon after having experienced the Kryptonian witches the the valley of Juru. She had been uneasy since the defeat of Reign. She had tried to cover it up with Supergirls projected confidence, but she wasn't sure that Lena and Alex had bought it. "Sit my dear. I could see outside that much troubles you. Let me tell your fortune. Let me lay your fears to rest." Madame Boviar intoned. Kara sat in the chair feeling a tingling of energy as she did. It was almost as if by coming into the room and sitting down some of her troubles had dropped away.

"Place your hands directly in front of you. Palms up." Madame Boviar directed even as she watched the young woman comply. Madame Boviar then took her hands. "Close your eyes, rest your mind." Kara did feel tired. She closed her eyes and rested her mind.

"Hard is the road you walk. Divided you are on who you should be. The Hero within you works for a better future. The friend, daughter and sister labors to please so many. Yet, you. The real person within is confused, unsure of the direction they should head. Death looms from afar, but with a change in direction could come close. There is Love in your future. You love your best friend." Kara's eyes popped open looking at the woman that was concentrating across the table. It wasn't like anything Madame Boviar said was wrong. But how did she know that she was in Love with "Lena, your best friend is Lena. You are afraid she isn't in love with you." Kara went to let go, but found she couldn't. Kara started to panic. Her mind felt like it was molasses. She tried to break her thoughts away, but could feel the Madame Boviar delving even further inside. Suddenly the fortune teller's reading turned devilish. "Calm yourself dear. So the great Supergirl is in love with Lena Luthor. How quaint and how interesting." Tendrils came out from behind Madame Boviar wrapping around the girl of steel.

"Please, stop. Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Kara cried out as from behind the fortune teller a sharp spiked tail rose much like a scorpion. Kara struggled to get free, but the strength of the tentacles were stronger than her. She went to use her heat vision, but couldn't concentrate to focus her heat vision. She tried to use her freeze breath, but it was no good. She was being squeezed so tightly he couldn't get it out. "Alex! Alex!: She yelled only to be cut off as she was squeezed tighter. The tail began a whip like movement and the sharp stinger headed for her heart. The sound of four shots from a plasma gun resounded in the tent. Kara was suddenly released and fell to the floor. Lena was beside her in moments even as Alex moved around the table to make sure the Scorphion was dead.

"Easy Kara! Easy." Lena glanced over at Alex who had just finished notifying the DEO for a clean up and removal. Kara with Lena's help had sat up and leaned against the post of the tent.

"Geeze Alex. I thought you said this was going to be easy. You didn't tell me about her being able to…" Kara shut her mouth and closed her eyes suddenly not wanting to share what had been forced to the forefront of her mind toward the end. God, why did these mind control aliens always pull up her worst moments. She felt a soft kiss to her lips causing her to open eyes to see Lena kissing her. She broke the kiss as her eyes grew large. "Lena? W..What?"

"I love you too Kara. Yes, I heard what she said." Lena responded even as the DEO arrived to take the Scorphion away. "Come on. Let me take you back to the DEO to get checked and then how about you come home with me? We can talk about how much you love me?" Lena whispered across Kara's lips. Alex smirked nearby watching the interaction.

"Okay." Kara whispered. Lena and Alex helped her up. Maybe Madame Boviar wasn't so wrong. Maybe love was in her future.


	12. Chapter 12

**October 12th**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are little vignettes of the month of October. Yeah, I have no idea why I am writing another set of stories when I have three going right now.**

Which Witch is Which

"Come Kara Zor-El. You know you want me. You followed me here after all." Silvia purred even as she blew more blue smoke into the Kryptonians face. Kara kept trying to remember why she was here. Alex had asked her to investigate Silvia, a woman known for her lavish lifestyle and bordello's that catered to the wealthy elite. Recently, there had been questions about why so many of National City's wealthy and educated had started frequenting and contributing to her bordello's. Alex with Catco's assistance had begun looking into it. Kara had been kept out of it though. Lena and James had specifically told her she was off the story. So it was with great anger they found the following day on Catco's website and the Tribune newspapers papers a three page story about On Silvia Brewhearst and her group of bordello's implicating her in a white slavery ring funded by the ill gotten gains. She had also been funneling drugs throughout eight countries. The proof that had for the article had been turned over to two different government agencies. To say Lena, Alex and James were upset would be putting it mildly. Kara was placed on administrative leave from Catco and the DEO. Unfortunately, Kara couldn't take no for an answer. Now she was here to talk with Silvia.

"No, I don't want you. I just know who you are. Who you really are." Kara accused as she walked over to the windows that looked out onto National City. Silvia stared at the young Kryptonian for a moment. She could still salvage this. She could turn Kara Zor-el. She poured a two glasses of champaign whispering old ancient words over them. She walked over to Kara and handed her a glass of champagne.

"We had good times back on Krypton. Your father would have approved our match. I have missed you." Silvia's asserted drinking deeply from her glass. Kara watched for a moment then drank.

"Yes, he would have approved of us together. I would have loved to be with you once. A long time ago." Kara agreed even as Silvia stepped closer. "But he would not have wanted us together now. Not with what you are doing with your knowledge and power. I warned you I would stop you if you continued on." Kara inhaled deeply as a wave of cold washed over her. Kara turned back to the window setting her glass down on the nearby stand. She pushed two buttons on the wristband she wore. It would begin recording and send a signal to Alex and the DEO.

"Director Danvers incoming transmission. It's Supergirl. It's a one way transmission." Agent Vasquez stated as Lena and James came closer to Alex.

"Why would it be a one way communication?" Lena asked as James came to stand near also. Vasquez was working to clear up the connection.

"She may be calling for help or it may be an accident. We will know soon." Alex voice was filled with tension. She and Kara had not spoken since the falling out over Silvia. Alex knew there was more to the story Kara had published. It had seemed like Kara knew Silvia. That worried Alex.

"Put it on speaker Vasquez." Alex commanded as she waited for coordinates of Supergirls location. "Alert Alpha and Theta teams to be ready." Director Danvers stated as they began to hear the transmission.

"We were so good together once Kara Zor-El. Do you remember that day at the Arpathian Sea?" Silvia's voice oozed as it dropped low and sultry. "Do you remember what you promised me?" Kara took a deep breath her shoulders growing tense. She remembered the promise. One she did not wish to keep with the witch.

"Yes, I remember the promise." Kara turned to see Silvia unbutton the link to her dress and stepped out of it allowing it to drop to the floor. Kara was not unmoved by the beautiful witch. Deep inside she felt the draw to her that she once felt on Krypton as a young child. Silvia pulled Kara's head down kissing her hard. Her lips were as sweet and luscious as Kara imagined them.

"Give me what was promised Kara Zor-El. I demand the promise." Silvia challenged the Kryptonian. "The great head of the House of El would not break a promise would she?" Silvia growled out to the young reporter.

"One night, one night Silvia." Kara stated in no uncertain terms."When this is done, We are done. You leave Earth and never return."

"As long as you don't hold back Kara Zor-El. I want all of you. I am not that pitiful human you long for in your dreams." Suddenly, Silvia was gasping as Kara's hand was around her throat squeezing with purpose.

"You will leave Lena out of this Silvia. You will not speak her name again. Understood." The fire in Kara's eyes almost burning her. "And you will stay out of my dreams." If there had been any doubt that Kara loved Lena her words now proved that she did with all her heart.

"Understood zhaonah im iondehv." Silvia responded as Kara threw the witch over her shoulder. Alex went to take it off speaker, but was stopped by Lena. She shook her head. The bedroom door slammed. What the DEO heard for the next two hours would not be spoken of again. Alex listened carefully even as the DEO ran words that were spoken in other languages.

"She's weaving a spell as they make love." Brainy stated as he pulled up and projected forth the spell that was being placed on Supergirl. He began reading the spell even as words were spoken by Silvia as she made love to Kara.

"How do we counteract the spell?" Lena asked as she moved forward to examine the words. Brainy read through the tome to look for the cure to the spell. He found it. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he reread the cure. He turned and looked at Lena.

"You. You're the cure." Brainy said as they heard Silvia's screams. "You are the only one which can bring Kara back from this spell. You heard Silvia. You own her heart." James shook his head even as everything quieted on the other end.

"No, no way. You are my girlfriend, Lena." James shook with rage. How was it that Kara always, always came first. Why couldn't he come first for a change? James looked toward Lena. He could see she had already made up her mind. "No, no Lena. I can't. Not even for Kara. If you do this it's over between us." The pain that reflected back to James from Lena's eyes told him everything.

"James.." Lena began as she was cut off by him. James knew. He knew this would never work.

"It was never a battle was it? You would do anything for her. Wouldn't you?" James asked as Lena's face held all the confirmation he needed. "Allright, how do we get Lena to Supergirl?" James asked as he stepped up next to Alex. The pain in is heart and body being sublimated with the need to rescue his friend. Lena wanted to say something, but she had no words for him so she stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek. Hopefully James would forgive her in time.

"Dress Lena, have her ready in ten." Alex directed to Agent Lopez. Lopez and Luthor moved off even as the words came through the comms again.

"You are mine Kara Zor-El. There are no others coming to rescue you." Silvia whispered into the darkness of the room. She leaned down and kissed Kara. "Who do you belong to?"

"You Silvia. Only you." Kara's voice came back through the comms. Supergirl sounded drugged and not herself.

"Oh yes my dear! We are going to take this galaxy by storm." Silvia whispered over her lovers body even as she imagined the planets they would conquer and take.

 _An hour later..._

"Alpha and Theta teams move in. Remember, let Lena deal with Supergirl. Be prepared to take out Silvia. Remember she is a Thrall. So your devices stay in until all clear has been given. You must neutralize Silvia immediately Lopez."

"Affirmative Director Danvers." Lopez responded even as they moved in on their target. Kara and Silvia were in the conservatory now. The moon had come out sending it's waning light over the land. Kara sat in a comfortable chair her eyes closed as Silvia massaged the headache away that had grasped her. Every other window in the conservatory was made of stain glass. The overhead windows clear glass to allow for sunlight. It was then there was a crash. Next thing Silvia knew she was wrapped up in a special netting to didn't allow her to use her powers. Lena had grabbed Kara Zor-El and was kissing her deeply.

"Noooooooooo!" Silvia screamed as her plans began to unwind. "Kara kill her." Supergirls hands wrapped around Lena's throat beginning to squeeze.

"Supergirl, let Lena go or I will have to shoot you." Agent Lopez ordered even as the Agents began removing Silvia. Lena did not let go of Kara. She began whispering the words out to counteract the spell.

"Len...Lena?" Kara asked even as her hand slacked some allowing the Luthor to gasp in breath.

"Do not listen to her Kara. She is trying to take you away from me." Silvia tried one more time even as she was silenced now by the agents. Agent Lopez and Deitrich watched from nearby. Their orders were clear. If Lena could not break Supergirl loose they were to use the Kryptonite on her to assist.

"Kara, come back to me. Please, I need you." Lena pleaded as she gave the spell time to work. Kara released Lena and stumbled back some. She was confused. The images of Silvia and Lena warred in her mind. Agent Deitrich was getting twitchy. He had never been on an op with the others and Supergirl. He trusted his fellow agents, but this was a super strong alien. "I'm here Kara. I'm not going anywhere. Trust me." Lena's words whispered in her mind even as she cried out in pain. Deitrich freaked out and fired on Supergirl. The Kryptonite bolo's wrapped around the Super even as Deitrich fired again. Alex and Lena had designed them so they could contain the Super without severely hurting her.

"You idiot! What are you doing?" Agent Lopez asked as she ran forward to check the now unconscious Super. Lena glared at Agent Deitrich even as the med branch of the DEO rushed in on Agent Lopez orders. Several hours later Supergirl was up and about. Lena and Alex had just finished explaining everything to her. Silvia was being brought into the conference room. Alex had agreed to allow the witch to leave earth on an Oralian freighter that would be passing near. They were waiting to transport her now. Alex wasn't happy about this, but she agreed with her sisters argument. Lena didn't agree, but she would accept this for now. Kara stood near the windows. Alex and Lena nearby, but far enough away to allow for Kara and Silvia to speak. Guards stood on the outside of the room while Agent Lopez stood inside near the door. A special power dampener collar was around Silvia's neck. The captain of the ship would remove it once they had dropped her off to the planet she had requested.

"You didn't need to do this. You could have ruled with me. Imagine Kara Zor-El the world as our jewel." Silvia whispered as she moved up behind the Kryptonian wrapping her arms around her. Silvia turned Kara's head kissing her slowly. "You and I would be an unstoppable force." Lena went to move to Kara only to be held back by Alex.

"Udol nim shisir dovrrosh." Kara's voice quavered with the line from the book of Rao. "You took from me that which you wanted by reminding me of a promise. A promise made when I loved you. You forgot that love is about giving without expectation of anything back." Kara stepped back away from her friend. Her first love. "You chose your path in life. I have chosen mine." Kara said reaching her hand out for Lena. Lena moved quickly to the girl of steels side. Silvia looked at the young Luthor. She had underestimated Kara's love for the Luthor.

"Farewell Kara." Silvia stepped forward once more placing a hand on Kara's cheek. Her hand dropped away as she stood back. Alex spoke into her comms and Silvia disappeared in the light of a particle beam transport. Kara stared into the empty space her friend once stood. Lena pulled her into a hug.

"How about we go back to your place for some hot chocolate and Netflix?" The young Luthor asked as she could see how badly Kara needed down time to decompress and think. A night at home might be just be the remedy.

"Yeah, Alex would you come too?" Kara looked up begging her sister with her eyes. Alex nodded even as Lopez now left the room and the guards headed back to other duties. She moved around the conference table coming to hug her sister. When they broke apart Kara turned to the empty space where her friend once stood. "You know she wasn't always like this. She was once the most vibrant, joyful, and loyal friend. She would never harm anyone. I just...I just wish she hadn't lost that." Kara spoke softly as she looked at Alex and Lena. "It's why I love you Alex. The best sister ever." Kara's voice cracked some as she continued. "It's why I fell in love with you Lena Luthor. Why I am so in love with you." Kara asserted as she pulled them both to her. "It's also why I am so afraid of losing this." Alex and Lena hugged her tightly.

"We aren't going anywhere. Come on. Let's go home." Alex said as she broke away heading to the door. Lena hugged her now and kissed her softly.

"Alex is right. We are not going anywhere. We will be right here for you." Lena warm breath passed over Kara's lips as she kissed her. They walked out arm in arm toward a night of Netflix as an Orailian freighter headed to the far reaches of the galaxy.

Udol nim shisir dovrrosh = Evil will be damned to the depths of the ocean.

zhaonah im iondehv = heir of light.


	13. Chapter 13

**October 13th**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are little vignettes of the month of October. Yeah, I have no idea why I am writing another set of stories when I have three going right now.**

 _National City Halloween Pet Parade_

"Good Morning National City! It a bright sunny October day for the National City Halloween Pet Parade. We are so excited to have the One and Only Lena Luthor, CEO of LCorp joining us today with her pup Proton. Proton is a Giant Schnauzer pup. His beautiful dark cobalt coat and deep piercing eyes are reminiscent of his owner, the grand lady herself Lena Luthor. Runway competition begins at Noon. There is no need to pre-register, just come and have fun. Entrance to the event is free. A parade of all contestants and spectators will follow after Best In Show is announced. Contestant and Raffle winners must be present at the end of the competition to receive their prize or it will be donated to charity. So come out to the Halloween Pet Parade." NCLA radio announcer voice came through the speakers. Kara chuckled as she looked across the room. Krypto and Proton were in a tug of war with their rope toy. Lena was sleeping in another few minutes. They were due to the parade site in a few hours.

"Come on love. Time to rise and shine and be the Master of ceremonies for the pet parade." Kara said as she kissed Lena awake. Nine months they had been living together now. Nine months of bliss. Nine months since she almost lost Lena to a crazed anti-alien fanatic. Nine months since Lena had found out her best friend was an Alien. Supergirl to be exact. Nine months of hard fought discussions, arguments, and commitment to be where they were right now. Kara wouldn't trade it for the world. It had all been worth it. At their six month anniversary Kara had brought Proton home to Lena as a gift. Lena had balked at first, but once Kara had explained she had finally acceded to her super girlfriends wishes. Proton was very loyal to a fault even preventing Alex at times from coming near Lena. Proton's bark was aggressive and his bite firm if needed. Kara needed him as Lena's protector because she could not always be there. Krypto had been a surprise from Lena to Kara in their seventh month. The CEO had happened upon the dog one night on the way home. She hadn't had the heart of turning it over to the pound, especially after Proton had warmed up to the other dog immediately. A visit to the vet and then doggie spa had allowed the Great Pyrenees vibrant beauty and personality to shine outward. Kara had been taken immediately. Now at nine months the two women could be seen holding hands on nightly walks with their doggie children.

"Come on Krypto." Kara called now several hours later as they watched Lena and Proton cut the ribbon to open the days festivities. Proton and Lena were dressed as scientists. Soon Proton and Lena were judging costumes and giving out compliments among the participants. The plan was to meet up for lunch with Lena and Proton. Kara and Krypto were dressed as Batwoman and Batman. They had received several compliments and Krypto had gotten several doggie treats. His appetite was as infamous as Kara's. Several dogs had been dressed as lions, there was a beautiful Corgi dressed as Glinda the Good Witch, while their owner was Elphaba, green skin and all. There was a Furian who's pup was dressed as a Magmar. He was really cute and Kara had complimented the young woman. A group of border collies were dressed as McDonald French Fries, Hamburger, and a Strawberry Milkshake. Kara chuckled leading Krypto to a nearby food truck for a hot dog. Once replenished they continued on through the festival. Kara soon recognized an owner dressed as a Slytherin leading their rottweiler which was dressed as Fluffy the three headed dog. Kara was having great fun until she heard a loud howl. Krypto turned on a dime and took off. Kara turned running after. She broke through the crowd to find Proton holding a man down, Lena being helped up, and several police officers present. Krypto now joined with Proton keeping the man from moving. The police approached, but the two dogs would not let the man go.

"Krypto, Proton release!" The sharp order barked out from Kara. Both dogs immediately let the man go. "Krypto, Proton return!" Both dogs took up stations next to Lena. They watched the crowd now intently. Once Kara was sure the man was carted off and Lena was okay she leaned down and pet both dogs. "Well done." They moved into a nearby tent set up for the judges. Kara kept a close eye on Lena as she gave her statement and the festivities went on. Once done, refreshments were brought in and Kara had a chance to talk to Lena.

"So what happened?" Kara asked. Lena took a drink of water. Kara leaned forward giving Lena a hug. She felt the CEO cling to her. "Hey, I'm here. Your okay."

"You know when you said Proton would be my protector I kind of laughed it off at first. But today I see why you chose him. Thank you Kara." Lena said as she spoke into Kara's neck. She felt the world around her come back into focus and balance. "I'm not sure what happened exactly. One minute we were commenting on this white bulldogs Superman suit and the next I was shoved to the ground by one of the officials while Proton had grabbed someone's arm and brought them to the ground." Kara squeezed her tightly thanking Rao Proton had been there. "I thought I heard someone yell 'Luthor', but I can't be sure."

"You're safe. We can go home if you want?" Kara asked as she pulled away. Lena shook her head no.

"Nope, I'm not going to let an attempted assassination ruin my day. Let's have lunch and continue on with the day." Lena responded as lunch was brought over to them. Proton and Krypto were given special doggie bowls of food and water. After lunch, Kara and Krypto kept close to Lena and Proton. The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Multiple prizes were handed out for Most inventive, scariest, cutest, and Best in show. Lena took her leave with officials thank her and apologizing for the problems from earlier. Lena and Kara now walked to the other side of the park where it was quiet and there were very few people. Kara led Lena to a nearby bench. Krypto and Proton taking up positions on either side of the two.

"I love you Lena Luthor." Kara affirmed as she wrapped her arms around her love. "I got the full story from Alex about earlier. It's a former employee under Lex. He was unhappy at being dismissed from his job in R&D. She said his house was a goldmine of information though. They should be able to take down a few more anti-alien organizations. I'm sorry love. I'm sorry you have to put up with these hate filled people." Kara explained as they watched the sun begin to set. Lena hugged Kara closer as Krypto laid down while Proton stayed alert.

"It's okay darling. As long as I am with you at the end of the day it doesn't matter." Lena answered. As the sun set in a swirl of brilliant colors Kara thanked Rao that she would get one more day with the amazing lady next to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**October 14th**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are little vignettes of the month of October. Yeah, I have no idea why I am writing another set of stories when I have three going right now.**

 _Hot Tea and Rain_

Kara's glasses lay on the nearby table. She sat in the window box watching the cold, rain slap against the outside of the window. The fog swirled around blurring the lights and softening everything. She was home early from CATCO. She had needed a mental health break after the last few weeks. So many things happening across the city and the country with the anti-alien issues, with how people were so hateful. Kara had decided right before lunch time to take a break. She had worked hard lately publishing small and large stories for CATCO. So Kara had let James know she was going home for the day. Nia had watched as she left worry running across her features. Kara reached over grabbing her cup of tea taking a slow sip. She pulled the blanket around her shoulders tighter. She heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in." Kara called as she sipped her tea and went back to looking out the window. She wasn't worried because she had heard Alex's heard her sister set her bag down on the counter with her keys. She didn't look up until Alex sat on the other side of the of the window box with a cup of tea. Alex didn't say anything. She just sat and watched. She knew Kara would talk soon enough. However, after thirty minutes of waiting Alex finally broke her silence.

"Nia called saying she was worried about you. She said you weren't yourself." Alex said as she looked over the cup of her tea. Kara rolled her head toward her sister catching her eyes for a moment. Alex could see what Nia had seen. "So what's up? Why the sad face?"

"I'm not sad." Kara said as Alex gave her that look that said she wasn't believing her. "I'm not. I'm...Do you think I should leave? Return to Argo?" Kara asked carefully. Alex set her cup down and leaned forward taking Kara's hands.

"What's brought this on?" Alex asked as she leaned forward. Kara looked out the window briefly orienting her thoughts. A small tear fell down her cheek. Alex wiped it away.

"What if everything the anti-alien groups are saying is true? What if Aliens have brought more problems than they are worth? What if I have caused more problems than I am worth?" Kara inquired honestly scared of the answer that she would get from Alex. Alex sat for a moment thinking.

"All people. Aliens, humans, even metahumans bring with them their own set of issues and problems. Neither one group causes more problems. They just have different problems we must tackle together and overcome. What's going on Kara?" Alex asked again scooted closer to her sister so now their feet were touching.

"What if they are right? It's my fault the Daxamites invaded because I loved Mon-El and didn't want to life without him. My ship pulled Fort Rozz here causing people to have to face the worse the galaxy has to offer. There would be no need for Cadmus to exist. You wouldn't have lost Jeremiah and you would have your own career." Kara started to spiral heaping more and more negativity on herself. Alex moved forward pulling herself into a hug.

"Kara,you are my sister. No one else. You are one of the best things to ever happen to me and I would not want that to change. No matter if I lost dad or not. I have a career Kara. A career I love and I'm good at. Cadmus would exist today. If it wasn't chasing aliens or metahumans. It would be chasing immigrants, LGBTQ, people of another religion because hate isn't pointed at one group. Hate Kara is an excuse by people who are miserable from their problems in life. It's easier to blame a group of people for your problems than it is to go out and solve them." Kara listened intently to her sister as she sought to alleviate her sister's fears and worries. "There will always be people who hate you for being Lesbian, worshiping another religion, being a different color or race, and even being a different species...an alien. You have given so much to protect us Kara. I am aware you will one day probably give your life. We will not deserve that sacrifice. I would love to tell the world to 'Fuck themselves' because my sister's life is more important. It wouldn't matter though. Because you would still be needed and still be the bravest woman I know." Kara smiled as she fell into the hug her sister gave her.

"I love you Alex. Thank you." Kara said as the tears ran down her face. She buried her head in Alex's shoulder.

"So my answer to your original question is No. It would not be better if you had never come. It would not be right if you left. Think of Winn, Cat, James, Jonn, Susan, Eliza, and Lena. Think of Dad. He believed in his heart you are so worth it. He is so proud of us. Have faith in those around you Kara." Kara nodded as Alex went to wipe her tears. There was a loud knock on the door. Kara looked to see her friends there. "I may have asked them to show up here. I thought you could use the cheering up." Alex said as she hopped up opening the front door. Nia, James and Lena came inside followed by Jonn, Brainy, Susan, and Lopez. Eric from down at the alien bar was with them. Several others she worked with too. Alex walked over and pulled Kara into the warmth of their family. Cheerful music rose as people set out the food they brought along. Alex went over to pull out some games. Soon the apartment was filled with laughter and cheer. The blues that had encased Kara earlier soon lifted giving way to joy. Alex knew it wouldn't always be like this, but she knew for now they could all be there for her sister.

"She going to be okay?" Nia asked the eldest Danvers. Alex looked over pulling the young woman into a hug. She was so much like Kara.

"With time. With time and family and friends. We will all be okay." Ale said watching where Brainy had said something causing Kara to break out in laughter. "With time."


	15. Chapter 15

**October 15th**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are little vignettes of the month of October. Yeah, I have no idea why I am writing another set of stories when I have three going right now.**

Baking

"What do you mean I can't bake? I can bake." Kara argued with Alex and Lena. Both women burst out laughing.

"Grief baking doesn't count." Lena joked causing Alex to to choke on her drink. Kara threw a pillow at Lena.

"Fine, I'll show you both. Just you wait. I'll show you." Kara argued which made both ladies fall over in laughter. Kara grimaced wrapping her arms around her. She'd show them.

 _3 weeks later…_

LCorp's annual fall gala was going along great. The music group that had been booked was on the cutting edge and the majority of attendees were out on the dance floor. The spirits were flowing as well as the food which was being raved over. The caterer that Jess had gotten was beyond belief. Pry K' Not had out done themselves. Kara was standing off to the side chatting with a friend from Star City. They seemed to be in a very close and intimate conversation. Lena and Alex were amazed at how well Jess had put together the party.

"Ms. Luthor, your on now." Jess said as she came over to get her boss. Lena handed her champagne off to one of the waiters and walked with Jess to the stage.

"Good evening. I hope you are all having a wonderful night." Lena hoped as she spoke to the audience. "We at LCorp have had a wonderful year so far and it's not over yet. With your continued support and investment we will reach new heights. So enjoy the night. Thank you." Lena waved as she left the stage. Alex joined her as she looked for Kara.

"Ms. Luthor you mentioned that you wanted to meet the caterer from Pry K' Not. She is available now. She awaits you in the side garden." Jess stated as lena nodded in acknowledgement.

"I definitely want to meet the caterer. She outdid herself tonight." Alex said.

"Well, let's head out to the garden." Lena and Alex joined Jess as they headed out to the side garden. The side garden was covered in Christmas lights, the scent of roses floated on the air, and in the center a table with a bottle of Dom Perignon and several food offerings.

"Please sit and enjoy." A young woman approached with long short dark hair and a narrow face dressed in a chef's outfit. She poured Alex and Lena a glass of champagne and served them samples of sweet and savory foods. Both women raved over the food.

"I wanted to thank you so much. You have made this night an amazing success. Your food is unbelievable." Lena complimented the young woman.

"I haven't had food this full of flavor and aroma since I was in Italy." Alex commented as she had a bite of the small brownie. The taste of chocolate exploded in her mouth.

"I am so happy that you and your guests have enjoyed my cooking and baking. I hope in the future when you are invited over you do not tease me about my baking." The young chef responded even as Alex and Lena stopped to look up. The young chef tapped an area behind her ear allowing her face to be revealed. Where her voice was sat a voice modulator. Kara removed them even while Lena and Alex gasped.

"No. No no no. You couldn't have made this food. There is no way." Alex stated as she looked at the food and back at Kara.

" Pry K' Not, it's an anagram for Krypton." Lena replied shocked and shaking her head. "All your waiters and waitresses, your kitchen help?" Lena looked inquiringly at Kara.

"Aliens who wanted to prove they could work among humans successfully. Yes, I made the food and the pastries. These are my recipe's with a little twist." Kara stated smiling as the garden filled with her staff.

"We stand corrected. You, Kara Danvers, can bake and cook well." Lena stated giving her friend a gentle bow. Alex shook her head looking around.

"How?" Alex asked as Kara's friend from STAR labs walked up beside her.

"Meet my friend Cisco. See I kind of have been gone for six months in another dimension learning to cook. Kind of a cooking boot camp." Kara said as she waved off her friends. "See that everything is returned to the trucks and the dessert trays are the only things out. Shift one is released. See Jess and she will hand you your envelop."

"You've only been gone three weeks on vacation. There is no way you could have been gone six months." Alex said as she poured another glass for Cisco and Kara.

"Yeah, about that. The dimension Kara went to eight days pass for each one day here. So she has been gone for six months." Cisco stated as he received an alert. "Sorry, gotta go Kara. Just let me know if you need help in the future." Kara waved as Cisco left. She turned to Lena and Alex now.

"So, can I cook and bake Alex?" Kara asked her sister. Alex shook her head chuckling softly.

"Only you would go to another dimension to learn to cook." Alex said gently shoving Kara's shoulder. "You know what this means right?" Kara looked at her sister quizzically.

"No, what?" Kara asked her sister.

"You will now have to cook for every game night." Alex said looking over at Lena.

"And you will have to cook for every LCorp and Catco event." Lena stated smirking at her friend.


	16. Chapter 16

**October 16th**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are little vignettes of the month of October. Yeah, I have no idea why I am writing another set of stories when I have three going right now.**

"You're kidding me?" Kara looked at the Colonel Haley and Director Alex Danvers. Brainy and Lena stayed out of the line of fire. "You silenced Alex and Lena's heart so I couldn't hear them. So that I would panic and come to the DEO. So that you could test a theory."

"That's correct Supergirl. There a problem with that?" Kara turned away from the four people walking three paces away from them. Supergirl thought for a moment.

"You approved this experiment." Kara asked Alex turning around. Alex nodded not moving forward.

"That is correct Supergirl." Alex affirmed though she could see in Alex's eyes that she didn't want too. Whispered words came back to Kara's mind..' _you endanger them. This Colonel is dangerous. Perhaps you should disappear for a while."_

"You assisted them in the experiment?" Supergirl asked Lena now. Lena went to say something before being cut off by Brainiac.

""Well, it was a joint effort." Brainiac said as he went to explain quite proudly. Kara held up her hand halting his explanation. She turned walking toward the balcony. She said nothing. The words within her head telling her all she needed. " _So, the tide has changed."_ The balcony fieldglass opened and Kara took off. She was not happy, but she had a job to do right now. One that did not involve the United States DEO. She landed in Italy not knowing she was being tracked by the DEO and listened in on.

"So tell me the issue." She spoke in Italian to the fireman. He quickly explained the issue with the seven alarm fire. She heard Brainiac speaking to her.

"Supergirl there is radioactive material in the base of the building. If it explodes it will contaminate an area of more than fifty miles." Brainiac came through the comms lending support. Kara could hear the Colonel asking why Supergirl was assisting the Italians. She rolled her eyes and entered the building. She carefully began laying a path of cool icy air as she made her way to the basement storage.

"Oh shit!" Kara's expletive came through the comms. Kara dodged the first two shots. "Brainy patch me into the fire chief's comms."

"Go ahead Supergirl." She heard the switch over. She immediately told the fire chief to get his people out of the building while she dodged two more shots of silk.

"Supergirl, what's the hold up removing the radioactive material?" Alex's voice came over the comms as Lena, Brainy, and Colonel Haley stood around the center counsel. They heard Kara grunting and fighting with something. "Supergirl?"

"Director Danvers, I'm a little bit busy fighting a group of space spiders. Ouch! Dammit, that was painful." Everyone looked up at each other. "Man, I wonder if this is what Frodo went through." There was soft chuckling that rippled through the DEO at Supergirls comment. Colonel Haley moved forward touching two button that caused a three dimensional projection to appear of what Supergirl was fighting.

"Supergirl, can you tell us how big they are and how many?" Colonel grabbed a nearby ipad. Alex was already pulling up the information on the Spiders.

"There are five. Not a good thing. They're about twice the size of a human." Supergirl took the ceiling area trying to avoid them. She used her heat vision taking out two of them. Suddenly she hit the ground as one fang ripped into her shoulder. She turned her heat vision hitting it with a major burst. It exploded sending tendrils and goo all over. Kara could feel the poison in her shoulder. She immediately located the other two spiders neutralizing them with her heat vision. She then removed the radioactive material to the outside containment unit. She could feel the tingling in her body telling her she wasn't long for losing her powers. "Mission accomplished. Supergirl out." Kara took to the skys quickly flying as fast as she could even as her powers were close to failing. She found the island she was looking for just in time. She came down stumbling a little. She walked toward the front desk.

"Supergirl, your reservation is confirmed. Amazon International is at your service. How can we help?" The young, muscular amazon asked as she came around the counter noticing the hero's wobbly walk.

"Help me to my room. Space Spider bite. Doctor." Kara got out for darkness pulled her under as the Amazon caught her lifting her up and taking her to her room. She covered two jewels on the sidewall calling for help.

 _Hours later…_

"Kara, wake up Kara." Kara's eyes fluttered open to see Wonder Woman in a light tunic staring down at her worriedly. She smiled seeing Kara open her eyes. "Hey there little one. It's good to see you are back in the land of the living. I'm not sure my Uncle Hade's would have released you if you had died. He did seem to be quite enamored with you last time."

"He loves Persephone too much to keep me around." Kara whispered as Diana laughed softly. She nodded her head even as Kara attempted to move. Pain flooded the young hero's body.

"No, no don't move. I had you moved to Themiscry. Your bite was more serious than we thought. Athena had to lance and drain it. You will be staying here for a while little one until you are recovered completely." Diana said even as Kara's eyes grew heavy with sleep.

"Alex, the DEO…" Kara whispered as she drifted into sleep. Diana watched her young charge as Artemis and Athena joined her.

"We should notify the sister that she is very ill." Artemis said as she leaned down and kissed the young Kryptonian forehead. "Artemis blessing upon you little one. I am nearby, Relax." Artemis and Kara had formed a tight mentor and mentee bond the last time she was there. Artemis considered her the daughter she always wanted. Kara seemed to relax more.

"I will visit the DEO and bring an update. Watch over her." Diana intoned as she moved toward the door.

 _Twelve Hours later…_

"Well, I can see why Supergirl works with you. You run a tight ship Director Danvers." Wonder Woman said as Colonel Haley walked beside them. The DEO agents were all trying to get a glimpse or look even though they pretended to not be interested.

"Thank you. I appreciate Supergirl's confidence in us. So to what do I owe this visit?" Director Danvers asked as they came to the conference room. Wonder Woman stepped inside as Colonel Haley and Director Danvers took a seat. Diana had read the room so to say as she had been toured through the DEO.

"I wanted to let you know that Supergirl is presently staying on Themiscry and will be there for at least three weeks. She placed her vacation time with HR yesterday morning after her adventures in Italy. Artemis was very concerned about her adopted daughter." Diana stated firmly. "Seems that the run in with the spiders caused a small issue with her Kryptonian system. So it was recommended that she get some sun to bolster it. If there is one thing Themiscry is known for is the sun." Colonel Haley and Director Danvers sat thinking for a moment. Alex pulled up the information on the spiders once more. There was a warning that the poison they carried was toxic to Kryptonians, Daxamites, Furians, and the list went on.

"I would appreciate it if Supergirl were back here at the DEO tomorrow." Colonel Haley stated in no uncertain terms. Diana smiled and shook her head.

"I see you are both unaware of the situation. You see Supergirl holds Dual Citizenship. She is a citizen of the United States as granted through your government, but she is also a citizen of Themiscry. Therefore, she will be staying home for a while she heals up." Colonel Haley was about to say something when Diana leaned over placing a business card on the table. "You can of course contact her lawyers. Bruce Wayne stated he would underwrite any  
financial need on Supergirls part. Personally, I think Mr. Wayne is still trying to get a date with Supergirl. She's much too wiley for him to capture though." Colonel Haley stewed for a moment then stood up.

"Tell Supergirl to enjoy her vacation. We look forward to seeing her back home when she has recovered." Colonel Haley left the conference room definitely perturbed. The two women waited a few minutes.

"How is she really?" Alex asked even as Lena and Brainy entered the room. Diana looked up at the new arrivals. "It's okay. It's only Colonel Haley we worry about." Diana nodded as Lena sat down by Alex.

"She is ill, but will recover. She had a fang from the Spider pierce through her left shoulder. The poison has made her severely ill. Her shoulder had to be lanced and drained. She is in good hands though. Athena is working on her and has said it will take time to recover. I am more worried about her state of mind. It would seem she was worried she had lost you Alex. She was crying out in her sleep. Also you Lena Luthor. I do not take kindly to my girl being used. If it is not straightened out, I will be forced to offer permanent residence to Kara." Wonder Woman growled out to the three present.

"Things have been tense for a while here. Now with the Colonel here, it's become even more tense. The Colonel is a by the book person whereas the DEO needs a little more finesse when dealing with situations. The Children of Liberty are a problem too. So you can see how all that would conspire to cause tension with Kara." Alex explained as Diana watched the subtle hints and signs in her face and body language.

"That does not explain why she is worried about losing you. Kara has always believed you were there for her Alex." Alex looked away for a moment. Diana turned toward the youngest Luthor. "You, I would never have approved as a friend or lover for Kara. However, she has chose to bond with you and there is no way I would interfere with her relationship." Lena, Alex and Brainy looked at Wonder Woman with surprise. "Ohhh, how interesting. Kara Zor-el you are a dark horse. Not letting your bond mate know she is your bond mate. My respect and love for your sister has just risen multiple levels."

"Bond mate? No, Kara would have shared that with me." Alex said as she looked toward Lena. Lena looked confused and mildly hurt. Words from a story Kara once whispered in Alex's ear late at night when they were younger came unbidden to her mind. " _Reg El could not be with his bond mate. She did not recognize his love and was already married to another. So he loved her from afar. He became the families best allie and friend. When her husband suffered financial losses Reg El went to him in secret and helped to stabilize the family fortune. When years later one of their children suffered from a disease Reg El helped find a cure and save the child. He became the dearest adopted Uncle and friend the family could ever know. It wasn't until after an accident during an exploration trip that Reg El had a letter sent to his bond mates husband. Reg El told him what had happened. Instead of being angry and jealous, the husband honored Reg El for showing such honor and loyalty."_

"Oh My God." Alex gasped as she realized what Kara was doing. James and Lena are together. So since she cannot be Lena's one and only forever she would continue to be their protector and watch over their family. Alex looked up toward Diana knowing she had already seen the truth. It was then when Brainy figured it out.

"She's being honorable and loyal to Lena. Remember when she said all she wanted was Lena's happiness. She's giving her what she wants. Wow! Talk about selfless." Brainy said looking at Lena. "What an amazing woman you have protecting you Lena." Lena, however, was pissed. What gave Kara the right to make that choice without her.

"Wonder Woman, I would like to speak to you in private if I could." Alex and Brainy looked curiously at the two women, but waited for a moment. Diana smirked.

"Of Course."

 _One Week Later…_

"Good Little one! Keep the arm raised to block." Artemis called her young charge. They broke from their practice. Kara's powers were almost fully back. She wasn't quite where she could defeat hell spawn and hades minions. But she was close. "Good practice. Now if you would head down to the beach and lay out for the afternoon I would appreciate it. You're looking a little pale." Kara looked at Artemis shaking her head.

"I'm okay. It was a tiny spider." Kar responded toweling off her face and neck. Artemis came over grabbing her forearm which caused the young Kryptonian to look toward her.

"Call me a concerned mother. I care." Artemis entreated to the young Kryptonian. The young warrior nodded allowing herself to be pulled into a hug. When it felt too long Artemis sent her off. Diana joined her as they watched the young girl take the path to the beach. "Are you sure about this Diana? I am still not sure I agree with you."

"Trust me. This is the way it should be. We cannot interfere with this Artemis. You must trust the Gods in this." Diana stated still shocked by her own words. Artemis grimaced, but gave a nod as she grabbed her sword.

"Feel like a little practice?" Artemis smirked at the young princess. Diana laughed and nodded grabbing her sword. Down on the beach Kara removed the light weight jerkin she had on and laid down naked on the beach. She had no fear here of prying eyes. Her shoulder had just a hint of where the spider fang had embedded itself. She closed her eyes and absorbed the warmth of the sun. She hadn't been on the beach long before she heard the light steps of someone coming near. A shadow blocked the sun causing her to look up into the green eyes of Lena Luthor.

"Lena! What are you doing here?" Kara said rising quickly and stepping back. Lena was definitely not happy. The young Luthor took a step toward her.

"Imagine my surprise when Kara Danvers doesn't return to National City." Lena steps forward causing Kara to stumble in the sand to the side. "Then imagine Diana Prince shows up with news that she is seriously ill from a spider bite. Almost dying." Kara stumbles again even as Lena shoves her now. "Then I find out that I am bonded to this dorky, idiot of a woman who would not tell me." Lena shoves Kara again causing her to stumble in the now wet sand. "All because she is trying to be this noble, self sacrificing, god like entity." Lena shoves her harder now causing Kara to fall into the surf. "How dare you! How dare you take away my right of choice! How dare you think you can choose for us!" Lena yelled allowing her anger to take hold and push the Kryptonian.

"Us! There is no us! You said it yourself! Supergirl and you are working acquaintances! Kara Danvers just a friend!" Kara leaped up yelling right back as she stepped forward forcing the Luthor back onto the beach. "We aren't friends! Remember those words Lena. You said them yourself."

"You idiot! I was hurt! I was angry that you thought I would even try and hurt you!" Lena yelled right back not realizing they had gathered a crowd on the cliff above watching them. Diana was barely holding Artemis in check.

"You were hurt! You! I had done nothing but be there for you Lena from day one. How do you think I felt! The woman I loved and swore to protect no matter what shit ass person she took to be her lover made something deadly to me. Deadly to my kind. Yeah, maybe I should have listened more. But just maybe you should have told me what you were doing so I could understand." Kara yelled back attempting to shove the Luthor to the side and pass.

"Oh No, this is not going that way." Lena tangled her feet with the Kryptonian causing them both to go down in a heap. Kara turned trying to untangle them only to find Lena clinging tighter. "You dork, I love you too." Lena shouted attempting to break through the damn stubborn Kryptonians brain. "I love you Kara! I love you Supergirl!" Lena asserted as she bent down kissing the girl not letting her get away. Kara felt overwhelmed with emotions even as she gave into the kiss. She pressed her body closer kissing Lena harder as she growled out. The kiss wound down slowly giving way to gentleness and soft touches.

"Say it again." Kara breathed across Lena's lips asking for confirmation of what she knew. Lena pushed slowly back nipping along the young woman's jawline.

"I-love-you-Kara-Zor-El." Lena came to stare longingly into the young reporters eyes. "If you will have me?" Kara looked confused for a moment before she asked.

"James?" Lena shook her head.

"I broke up with him. He had seen it coming. He just didn't know how to do it." Lena whispered across Kara's lips even as the Kryptonian framed her face with her hands. "I'm sorry. I've messed up so much…"

"No, we both have. I should have been braver. I should have had more courage. I should have trusted more." Kara said kissing Lena again even as the tide rushed in around them. "I'm sorry Lena. I'm so sorry." Lena leaned down kissing her love slow and deep.

"Forgiven, if you will forgive me." Lena uttered as her gentle breath kissed Kara's face in absolution.

"Always, Forgiven." Kara pulled them down into the water where she had floated them causing the youngest Luthor to squeal out at the sudden cold, wet water until her lips were covered in golden warmth of the Mediterranean's fall waters.


	17. Chapter 17

**October 17th**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are little vignettes of the month of October. Yes, I know I am behind and it's not October. Just go with it.**

Gremlins

"I just don't understand director. One minute the helicopter was working right and the next minute the engines just cut out." Agent Cortez their pilot stated as Alex inserted a syringe into the IV line for Supergirl. She lay in a stretcher inside the helicopter after they had to make an emergency landing in the desert. Agent Hollowell and Agent Marquie were working on Supergirl keeping her stabilized with Director Danvers. While Agent Owens tried to reach the DEO. Interestingly enough the radio had gone down too at the same time.

"You have this Bobby." Alex asked looking down at her sister who was deathly pale. She hoped they could get in the air soon.

"Yeah, I have this. Go, Marquie and I will call you if we have problems." Bobby Hollowell stated as he monitored the Kryptonians stats. Alex nodded leaning down and kissing Kara's forehead.

"Stay with me Supergirl. Stay with me Kara." Alex said as she pulled back from Supergirls ear. "Alright let's check the engine." Quickly, Cortez and her began a systematic check finally finding two wires that seemed to have been cut. But that would be impossible. That would mean someone did it mid flight.

"I got the DEO. They are sending help Director Danvers." Agent Owens responded even as he jerked his head left. Alex looked toward where he was looking only to catch something out of the corner of her eye now.

"What the hell?" Alex wonder what was going on. "Owens did you see that?" Alex and Owens began searching around the copter as Agent Cortez worked on the copter. A gentle whisp of air moved the paper which alerted Alex to whatever it was. She pulled a double ring device out of her pocket and inserted them into holders on the palms of her gloves. She pressed a button on her belt. They hummed to life. "Owens." Director Danvers signalled him to move toward her as she alerted him to whatever it was under the paper. Owens moved causing whatever was under the paper to move toward Director Danvers. Alex moved quickly as she grabbed the creature between both her gloves and then pulled back her two hands in between the two rings a containment device was wrapped around a small creature, maybe six or eight inches in length. It was a cross between an owl and a man. It had humanoid features, but was feathered over its body with pointy ears. It's feet were scaly more like a reptiles. "What are you?"

"Gremlin." Supergirls voice whispered out to Alex. Alex looked over at her sister seeing her struggling to stay awake. The Kryptonian spoke in a soft growl toward the creature. Alex watched as it formed a deep grimace. Seconds later the containment unit popped and the creature disappeared. However, the helicopter started up again. The agents quickly took to the air even as Kara fell unconscious.

Several hours later…

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Alex asked as Marquie handed her Supergirls latest stats. Kara recognized the sun room from the DEO.

"Like I got hit by a train with all the cars." Kara closed her eyes. "Where's Bryan?" Kara asked her sister as she looked around the room.

"Bryan? Who's Bryan?" Alex grabbed her penlight signalling to Marquie to stay. She checked Kara's eyes for any concussion, but they were clear.

"Bryan, the Gremlin from the helicopter." Kara asked as she closed her eyes from the mild headache. Alex laid a cool cloth across her sisters eyes. Agent Marquie was intrigued now.

"Ahh, so we weren't hallucinating then." Alex stated as she looked around the room. "I'm not sure. He disappeared after you spoke to him and hasn't reappeared. Agent Cortez and the flight crew are going over the craft with a fine tooth comb." Kara smirked like she knew something that Alex didn't know. "What? What did you do?"

"I may have mentioned to Bryan about Cadmus and what they were doing to aliens. He was very vexed about it. You see he and his kind love to mess around with aircraft. They actually pretty much keep to aircraft. They have been known to mess with other scientific equipment." Kara chuckled softly. "I may have mentioned Lillian Luthor and her continued problems."

"Kara, you didn't." Alex said snickering softly. The young Kryptonian smiled removing the cloth from her eyes to reveal laughing blue eyes.

"Yeah, I did." Kara said as she settled once more feeling pretty proud of herself. Marquie and Alex laughed heartily at what Bryan could be up too.

Somewhere in the United States…

"I just don't understand it Ms. Luthor. Nothing is working right." A Cadmus scientist stated as a warning sounded.

" _Containment Core breach in four minutes."_

"I can't shut it down. The Overrides are now responding." Another scientist called out. Lillian sighed. She didn't understand why she surrounded herself with incompetent people. She grabbed a nearby gun and shot both scientists dead.

"Evacuate the base. We will head toward the Carribean island we are using currently." Lillian Luthor stated as she was escorted out by Cyborg Superman. None of them saw as hundreds of gremlins snuck into the evacuation aircraft. "This is a minor setback. We will begin again at the Carribean base." Lillian droned on even as Bryan and the rest of his family settled down for a short nap before they would begin again to play. Human were such a lovely species. It was amazing how worked up they got about a little think like containment core breaches!


	18. Chapter 18

**October 18th**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are little vignettes of the month of October. Yes, I know I am behind and it's not October. Just go with it.**

Hot Chocolate

Kara entered her loft apartment hanging her coat, tossed her keys in the bowl on the stand near the door, and perused the mail in her hand. She tossed it off to the side in a basket she had for it. She'd look it over later. She looked toward her windows where the rain pelted down. She was tired. It had been a long day. She went over to the crock pot that Eliza had helped her set up early this morning before she left. Inside the beef stew looked amazing. Kara grabbed a spoon stirring the stew. A nice soda bread was under wrap nearby. In her refrigerator there were several types of beer, sodas, and wine. She pulled the red wine off the counter and opened it to let it breath. She then went over to the counter and decided to make her Mexican hot chocolate. She quickly moved to her bedroom to change into a pair of ragged jeans, LCorp shirt, and some snuggly socks. Her family were coming over tonight for movies, games, and to relax. She wasn't exactly sure who would be coming. James had been acting weird, almost standoffish. Lena was angry with James. Alex was stressed with the colonel at the DEO. She hoped Nia and Brainy showed up tonight. She missed Winn and Lucy. She hated losing friends to job changes or just moving on.

Once back in the kitchen she chopped up the dark chocolate placing it into a saucepan with the milk. She then whisked in the cinnamon, vanilla, and the dash of salt. She pulled out a chili pepper splitting it and removed the seeds. She then placed the chili in the saucepan and the sugar allowing the flavors to simmer on low for a while. She stirred it every once in a while. She reached up into the cabinet and grabbed the Grand Marnier she had hidden from Alex. She pour several shots into the mix. She lowered the heat more and went to answer the door.

"Kara, Ohh something smells wonderful." Lena said as she came inside. Kara removed the bag Lena had in her hands placing it on the counter. She then helped Lena with her coat. "Mmmm, always the gentlewoman." Lena responded softly grabbing Kara's hand as the Kryptonian hung up the coat. Kara pulled Lena into a hug holding her close. Kara realized her friend was crying softly.

"Shhh, it will all work out Lena. I'll be here with you through it." Kara kissed the side of her friends head. She held her close trying to reassure and remind her of her goodness. Lena squeezed her tightly for a moment and then released her friend.

"Aren't you always here for me. Maybe that should tell me something." Lena whispered as she looked at Kara. Kara smiled softly wiping the tears from Lena's eyes.

"Maybe it should. Go on and place your bag in the bedroom. Then change your clothes. You are staying the night." Lena kissed the young reporters face gently running her thumb over Kara's cheek. The young CEO nodded heading into the bedroom. Kara put her hands in her front pockets for a second and took a deep breath. In her mind she berated James for all the hell he had placed Lena in, but maybe it opened a new pathway.

"One day at a time." She used the remote to turn on her pandora to some cool jazz. She moved back to the kitchen stirring the hot chocolate and removing the chili pepper. She then pulled out place maps, bowls, silverware setting the table. Lena came back looking refreshed after a quick shower. She was now dressed in pajama pants with microscopes and test tubes on them, a Supergirl shirt, and a pair of labrador slipper socks. Kara handed her a tossed salad and the dressings to place on the table. There was another knock on the door. Kara moved over and let in Alex and J'onn. She hugged Alex, but hugged J'onn tightly. He whispered to her softly letting her know things would work out eventually, but it really comforted her to know he was there for them. She let him go as there was another knock. She opened to Nia and Brainy letting them inside. Kara moved to the kitchen turning off the heat below the hot chocolate.

"Hey, is that your famous Mexican Chocolate?" Alex asked as she came over. Kara handed her a cup as J'onn moved the stew to the table, Brainy cut slices of bread and moved them to the table. Glasses of wine, bottles of beer, and water were poured. "Wow, that's really nice Kara." Alex commented as she sat down. J'onn served everyone at the table. The rain raged outside, but inside warmth and love reigned around the table. The sound on tinkling glass announced that Nia wanted to say something.

"I wanted to thank you all for having me. You've brought me into this family without hesitation. When I was hired at CATCO, i thought I was just getting a job. You all have given me so much more. Courage, confidence, friends, and a new family. Thank you." There was warm words and love given around the table to Nia.

"Come on, I will dish up my hot chocolate. Alex get the movies up. J'onn it's your turn to pick first." Kara moved into the kitchen as Brainy and Nia brought in the dishes and J'onn placed the crock pot back on the counter. Kara ladled several cups of chocolate sending Lena into the living room with them as she put up the food. She then rinsed the dishes and placed them in washer for later. Alex came in pulling several bags of microwave popcorn. Quickly bowls were made and the sisters joined their friends and family to watch movies. They were half way through a documentary on Miles Davis the Jazz artist extraordinary when a knick came to the door. Kara got up and walked over to the door.

"Manchester, Vasquez it's great to see you come in. Are you hungry?" Kara asked as Vasquez placed her coat on the coat rack. Manchester followed suit and moved into the room. Kara filled two bowls and brought them some bread too. She grabbed a beer for both.

"Sorry we're late. Vasquez had to show me where you lived." Manchester said as he moved to a nearby chair. Vasquez had pulled Kara off to the side whispering in her ear. Lena wasn't real happy, but waited. The emotions the ran across Kara's face worried her more now. Kara leaned down and whispered into her ear. She nodded. Kara thought for a moment and then handed a bowl to Vasquez.

"Anything we need to know?" Alex finally asked as both women moved into the living room area. Kara and Vasquez looked at the others and shook their head.

"Nope, just some information on one of my stories I needed." Kara held up a hand to Lena and Alex. "Soon, I will let you know soon. I asked Vasquez for help because her great grandparents immigrated to America from Costa Rica. They were a wealth of information for me. So please be patient." Kara asked as she placed her hand on Lena's arm. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "Just like I will not question what it takes to cure cancer or " Kara looked toward Alex, "spill government secrets. I promise that I will show you everything soon. I think you will all understand when I publish the article why I didn't say anything."

"I once accused you of keeping secrets to hurt me. I was wrong. I know you will tell me when you can. I trust you Kara." Lena uttered as she looked her friend in the eyes telling her more than what was said. Kara smiled and nodded in affirmation and thankfulness.

"We're a family Kara. Family fight, argue, play, love and trust each other. I trust you. You will let me know when I need to know." Alex said as she looked into her sisters eyes. "Just know I am there if you need me."

"We all are." Nia and Brainy said as Kara looked around. She nodded then looked toward J'onn.

"Let's finish the documentary. I'm still wanting to see the one on Billie Holiday!" Kara stated as she snuggled up to Lena. The documentary began playing as Lena leaned forward, whispering softly.

"I trust you Supergirl. I trust you." Kara didn't move. She just squeezed her friend tighter and continued to watch as a tear fell down her cheek. True friends didn't abandon you. They took time to understand. Kara looked around the room. So different they were. Just like the ingredients in her Hot chocolate. Yet when you combined them they gave you a spicy, sweet mixture for life.


	19. Chapter 19

**October 19th**

 **Deanlu**

 **Just a few little stories about October to liven up the day to day. Not to mention I am totally insane when doing this. Okay, so only for these stories. I am so sorry. This is kind of like crack for Kryptonians.**

Candy Store

"So like I promised Nia I would pick her up her favorite candy. I'm so happy you could come along with me Kara." Brainy admitted as he walked through the double doors of Olivers Sugary Sweet Shop. Kara though had stopped as her eyes captured the brilliant colors and then her sense of smell was assaulted by all the fragrances. Somewhere in the back of her mind a person was screaming that she should not enter this place. Warning lights were screaming and red alerts were flaring! "Kara? You with me?" Brainy asked as he had come back out to check on her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. Sorry, you were saying?" Kara said as she followed Brainy inside accidentally hitting the Supergirl emergency button on her watch.

"So I say we start with the sweet and then move to savory. Did you know they give out samples to try?" Kara's eyes widen in joy and doom. "I think it's utterly wonderful how they lure you in with the bright colors, then give you a taste of these sweet samples forcing you to buy even if you weren't planning too. Utterly Brilliant!" Kara was already moving deeper and deeper into the store her sense bombarded from all sides. "Do you think we should buy some to bring back to the DEO?" Kara was nodding her eyes blown from what was around her.

"AGENT DANVERS! Olivers Sugary Sweet Shop, Supergirl!" Vasquez called out even as the Colonel knew what that meant.

"How the hell would she have gotten there? She didn't know it was there. Who took her to the mall? Brainy!" Alex called out noticing his chair was empty. Lena came running into the DEO. "Vasquez, camera's on the shop. NOW!" Alex called as she rushed toward the screens. "Alpha, Beta, and Gamma teams ready in ten." Suddenly, the monitors came alive inside the candy shop. Kara was standing in the center very still being dragged every once in a while to a new area by Brainiac. Her body was trembling trying to hold itself together. Almost like it was reliving a memory.

"Oh God! He doesn't know what he is doing!" Alex screamed at the monitors. She pulled her comms on quickly. "Kara, it's Alex. Can you hear me?" Kara heard her sister in her head.

"Yeah, Alex I'm here." Kara tried to shut down that part of her that was urging her to take a sample.

"Kara, I need you to turn around and walk toward the doors. Cortez and Lopez are on their way. Just turn around and move out of the store." Alex talked to her sister like it was a hostage situation. Calm, cool, and collected. "You can do this. Turn around. Good Girl. Now start moving toward the door. You can do it." Just then Brainy came back into view.

"Hey, here's a sample of triple chocolate cherry fudge. Didn't Alex say this was your favorite?" Kara looked down as the scent of the fudge hit her. There was a sultry moan like the DEO had never heard. Lena was fanning herself from the things that moan did to her.

"I thought you said he was on our side." The Colonel asked stepping up next to Alex. They knew they were moments from doom. Kara had turned away from the fudge even though just a wiff had sent her down that rabbit trail to heaven.

"Kara, take a step. You can do it." Alex spoke calmly as the Colonel grabbed a separate comm system. "Come on baby girl. I've always been there for you. You can do it. Just one step at a time. That's it."

"Vasquez! Pipe me into Brainiac's receiver, however, make sure Supergirl cannot hear me." Vasquez nodded as Owens worked to finalize the link up. Vasquez gave a thumbs up as Alex talked to Kara. Brainiac had moved her away from the door to the liquid candy nitrogen pumps pulling Kara with him.

"These are amazing. Liquid sugar chilled at the perfect temperature by nitrogen. Go ahead, take a sip." Kara was reaching when a shout came through her comms from Alex and Lena.

"No! Come on Kara, you don't want that. You know what could happen. You need to get away from Brainy and walk toward the door. Lopez is waiting for you. You can do it." Kara stopped midway in reach to the liquid sugar. Lopez entered the candy store. There was no one but Brainy and Kara around. It was a weekday thank god. "You can do this. Turn toward Lopez and walk toward her."

Meanwhile in the background the Colonel was arguing with Brainy. An argument that was rising in sound and verbal violence. Lopez saw Supergirl flounder and begin to break. She motioned to Cortez. Cortex walked in with a box in his hands and a cup in the other. The DEO watched as Lopez and Cortez lured Supergirl toward the doors with an alternate food.

"Kara, look what Cortez found!" Supergirl looked toward Cortez who held a coffee that smelled like her go to and a box that smelled vaguely familiar. She had moved closer to them now as Brainy continued to argue in the background. Lopez gently pushed Cortez out the double doors holding them open as Kara followed. Once outside Lopez opened the box to reveal two dozen crullers. Alex watched as the camera's flipped over to outside the store. Lopez continued to lure Kara toward a side door. Lopez opened the door and in a flash Supergirl was in the Van with two dozen crullers and her go to coffee. Lopez engaged the red sun lamps inside even while Kara ate half of the first dozen of crullers.

"Yeah!" A cheer ran through the DEO as Alex and Lena let out a major sigh of relief. The Colonel had Alpha team bring Brainy into the DEO. Kara was under red sun lamps just finishing off the last of the donuts when Alex and Lena walked in and hugged her.

"Well done Kara. I am so proud of you." Alex hugged her sister tighter. Alex broke away and Lena took her place.

"Thank you Sweetie for not giving in. I know it was so hard." Lena acknowledged even as her love nodded. Kara hugged her back being careful not to squeeze too hard. "So Alex said I could take you home. It's a potsticker night for you." Kara's smiled brighten the room by a hundred megawatts! Alex watched Lena and Kara leave. She then took a deep breath and entered an interview room. Brainy sat in a chair with two guards on each side of him.

"Do you have any idea what you almost caused to happen? I understand you are new to the earth of the twenty first century, but you have no idea what happens when a Kryptonian enters a candy shop of this size!" Alex slammed down a file folder of photos that scattered across the table. "This was Superman at age fourteen Brainy. Forty five seconds Brainy. Forty Five seconds." In the pictures the candy store was decimated. Barrels and tubs overturned, tubes emptied, baskets askew. Nothing remained. "The cost of reimbursement was one hundred fifty thousand dollars Brainy." The file folder and pictures were removed and another set in front of him. "This was Kara age 19. It was an accident on my part which I will never make again." The file opened to show Carlitson's Candy Warehouse. Two million dollars of candy gone. Equipment wrecked, walls smashed, containers and tools laid askew, but not a drop of candy anywhere. "She didn't stop. I couldn't stop her once she started." Alex sat heavily into the chair. "She was like an addict. Like a druggie on crack. I thought she'd die, but I was wrong. She...she...begged me for more. I had to shoot her with Kryptonite to stop her. Mom and I brought her back home. J'onn came by that night and removed the memory from her, but the damage was done. It took two weeks to dry her out. Then we had to watch her for months. She's better today. Lena keeps a monitor on her wrist so we know when she comes into contact with it. But normally she's safe." Suddenly, Brainy changed attitudes.

"Really? Safe? So the Cruller addiction in what? Her alcohol?" Brainy responded angrily. "You have her addicted to donuts. Admit it. The Sugary Sweetness you are willing to allow her. To force her to listen to you and Lena. Don't think I haven't realized what you two are doing. How you've hooked her on another substance because it was too painful for her to completely break her addiction." Alex was squirming slightly.

"Agent Brainiac, do you wish to remain here in the past?" Brainiac grimaced slightly as he thought long and hard. There was nothing he could do. If he exposed this secret he made Supergirl even more vulnerable.

"Yes, I do." Brainy responded.

"Then you will sign here that you will never reveal this secret to anyone. If you do we will eliminate you and any record of your contributions." Alex responded as she laid a paper in front of him. "If you ever commit the same sin as you have today with Supergirl you will be mind wiped and sent back to the future. Is that understood?" Brainiac nodded and then was released. "Brainy, its for her own good. You know it inside." Brainy stopped briefly next to Alex.

"So you say Director." Brainiac then proceeded down the hall. The mission of the DEO ringing as hollow and cold as the late October day.


	20. Chapter 20

**October 20**

 **Deanlu**

 **Just a few little stories about October to liven up the day to day. Not to mention I am totally insane when doing this. Okay, so only for these stories. I am so sorry. This is kind of like crack for Kryptonians.**

Jack-O'-Lanterns

Eliza looked out in her backyard shaking her head. Who would have thought that the addition on Kara Zor-El to her family all those years ago would lead to what she was seeing now. In the backyard scattered among 4 picnic tables and several pumpkins sat her entire family. Winn was carving Daleks, Cybermen, and the Tardis into his Dr. Who pumpkin. Lucy Lane was carving a WWF pumpkin, though Eliza wasn't sure if that was the undertaker or Rowdy Roddy Piper. Lena's pumpkin had a Death Star and an X-Wing on it. The backside of the pumpkin said "Use the force Luke!" Alex had carved a haunted mansion while Ruby had carved "One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them." It was also done in Elven just so she could irk Winn. Sam rested in a chair under a nearby tree whose leaves had turned yellow, orange, and red in the late autumn air. She sipped a cup of tea while a blanket laid in her lap covering a very pregnant belly and a book in her hands. Alex glanced over every once in a while to make sure she an the baby were okay.

J'onn was manning the grill where steaks and burgers were grilling. James was in the kitchen at the moment making the potato salad, asian salad, and corn on the cob. Eliza had already sliced several tomatoes, onions, and set out a pickle and relish dish. Fresh fruit was chopped up in a couple nearby bowls. Maggie and Kate were cuddled on a blanket in the yard resting from their latest adventure. Clark and Lois were due to arrive soon. Superman's little bundle of joy was now six months old and giving them slight problems.

"Eliza, you okay?" Cat Grant asked as she came through to the patio. Carter was away at MIT working on his Master's in cybernetics and couldn't get away. Eliza looked over at Cat as she was offered a glass of wine. She reached over and took it shaking her head.

"Who would have thought the addition of one Kryptonian would make this much difference. Do you think she even knows what a difference she made in all our lives?" Eliza asked as she sat next to Cat. Olivia Marsden stepped into the kitchen from the family room to help James.

"No. She would tell you it all would have happened if she was here or not." Cat said as she watched Ruby toss pumpkin guts at Winn, while Lena dodged out of the way. "I just wish…"

"Wish what?" Kara Danvers asked as she stepped out onto the porch with Susan Vasquez.

"Kara!" Eliza jumped up with a shout causing everyone to look up. She grabbed her daughter in a tight hug. Kara hugged her back knowing it had been months since she had last been seen. "Where have you been?" Eliza asked worriedly. Kara stepped back slightly causing Eliza to finally notice the cast on her left arm. Just as Kara was about to tell Eliza, Lena and Alex slammed into her wrapping her in tight hugs.

"Where have you been? What happened to your arm?" The questions came a mile a minute until Vasquez whistled loudly. Everyone quieted down as Susan explained.

"She's been in a prison in Afghanistan. Kara Danvers has endured a month and a half of torture while reporting on the war. We found her by luck when a friend of Kara's heard a rumor about the reporter being locked away." Susan said as Agent Lopez stepped in the front door. "We rescued her two days ago. We wanted to make sure she was okay before we brought her home. She didn't want a big fuss to be made. We figured we would let her rest a few days before the information is released to the press. She's had a rough time."

"This is what you have been working on when I couldn't find you." Alex said as she looked at J'onn. J'onn shrugged his shoulders. Alex stepped over and hugged him. "Thank you. When Colonel Haley had tied my hands I thought I would go insane not being able to look for her. Thank you."

"We're family. Stronger together." J'onn said even as he watched Kara cuddle into Lena tightly as the CEO spread kisses over her face and neck.

"I thought you were gone." Lena whispered as the tears fell down her face. Kara shook her head.

"No love. I won't say it was easy. There were moments I almost gave up. Then I would hear your voice or see your face in my dreams and keep going." Kara responded softly still wrapped in her wife's arms.

"Aunt Kara! Come see my jack-o'-lantern." She nodded toward Ruby after getting several hugs from Cat, Olivia, and James. The last looking her over worriedly.

"I will heal. Just need time and something to scare away the demons." Kara stated as Lena held her hand tightly. James nodded speaking to lighten the situation.

"Well, we have several Jack-o'-Lanterns that will scare them off." He said pointing to the yard below. He placed his hand on the side of her head. "I'm so happy your back even if it's not so much sound." Kara nodded as Lena pulled her toward the yard with Alex taking up a spot on the other side of her.

"So I hear Sam is doing well. I'll be an Aunt soon." Kara said as they walked down the stairs toward the rest of the family. Eliza looked away to Susan and Agent Lopez.

"You have my deepest gratitude. If there is anything I can ever do for you two just name it." Eliza said as cat came up next to her. Agent Lopez and Vasquez looked at each other. "What? What's wrong?"

"Kara's without her powers. The DEO physician who we snuck her into with the approval of Colonel Haley says she has suffered at the hands of torture human style. They believe her powers will come back, but they aren't sure. Kara told us she had blown them out by accident when a concussion grenade laced with kryptonite exploded near her." J'onn gave a concerned look toward Kara. "Yeah, someone betrayed her. Knew she would be there. We are working on it. She will need a lot of rest, to talk to someone, and food. She is extremely malnourished. She will need something to stave off the demons. I'll have a copy of the full report given to you." Eliza looked over where Kara was laughing with Alex at something. A spare pumpkin had been brought over for the Girl of Steel to carve. J'onn could see she was a little overwhelmed, but everyone was being careful with her.

"I'll get my sources on it." Cat said as she watched Kara flinch a little when Ruby swung her carving knife a little close. Alex and Lena saw making sure Ruby kept the knife under control. Kara walked over to Sam kneeling down in front of her. She said something to Sam who nodded and then placed both her hands on Sam's belly. Kara knelt for a long time until she finally nodded. Sam was thrilled with whatever Kara told her.

Later that night…

Everyone was tucked up in bed as multiple Jack-o'-lanterns glow spread out into the night protecting the Danver's house from anything seen and unseen. Upstairs in her childhood bedroom Kara slept in Lena's arms protected and feeling safe for the first time in months.


	21. Chapter 21

**October 21**

 **Deanlu**

 **Just a few little stories about October to liven up the day to day. Just a soft little piece. Nothing much to it. Hope you enjoy.**

The Grounds

Kara stepped through the cozy bookstore coffee shop door as the jingle faded. She removed her scarf and gloves from her hands. The impending store had whipped up the wind and lightning flashed across the sky. The reporter quickly scanned the shop noticing the autumnal decorations with Halloween spooks sprinkled around to give it a more festive feel. Her eyes flared in recognition of Carter Grant reclined on the couch reading the latest robotics magazine. There was a steamer trunk in front of the couch that held a cup of something chocolatey and a plate with a piece of apple pie. On the other side was two comfy chairs with blankets over their backs. Cat Grant sat in one. Her cup of hot tea sitting on the stand next to her as she read a recent release from the shelf. Kara moved to the nearby counter.

"One Cafe Mocha and a slice of Pumpkin pie."

"Would you like Whip cream with that slice of pumpkin pie?" The barista asked the young reporter.

"Yeah, that would be great." Kara flashed a soft smile at the young man.

"That will be eight thirty three." The barista responded as Kara handed over her bank card. The young man swiped the card and handed it back.

"Here's your receipt Ms. Danvers. Just give me a moment to get your order ready." The barista quickly put her order together as Kara glanced across at Cat. The CEO gave her a nod of recognition and continued reading her book.

"Thank you." The reporter replied as she moved across to the chair next to Cat. The coffee shop was small and well kept. It had second hand books and magazines to read and free wifi. Thursday nights there was scrabble tournaments, Wednesday night was Magic the card game or other games. Friday and Saturday were acoustic groups that played. Mondays there were study groups. The cafe was cozy and off the beaten path. Right now it was giving shelter to many on a stormy night.

"Sorry I am late. Ms. Rojas needed my latest feature." Kara explained while Carter set up Settlers of Catan for them. "I've missed you both." Kara whispered as Cat leaned over and hugged her. The former CEO held her for a long while until finally Kara shuddered a little and gave a little squeeze to her former boss. Cat let her go even as Carter moved over to give Kara a hug. Outside the sound of thunder rumbled with an early winter rain storm that threatened to engulf the city.

"We love you Kara. Hang on." Kara nodded as Carter broke the hug and moved back to his seat. Cat took her cities, roads and settlements. Kara and Carter did the same. They began to play calling out needs and requests.

"So have you thought about my offer?" Cat asked as they played the game. "I could use you with me this next year and a half. You'd still be able to return to National City whenever Alex thought the world was going to end. It would get you out at CATCO. Also my attorney's have looked over the contract Andrea says binds you to CATCO for three years. She's wrong. There are loopholes. It's not air tight." Cat explained even as she exchanged resources and built within the game. Cat could tell something else was on Kara's mind.

"I would love to accept the offer." Here Kara hesitated and seemed to be lost in thought.

"But?" Cat inquired as Carter took the lead in the game. Kara finished taking a sip of her mocha. Outside the rain drove hard against the windows of the coffee shop as the late evening lamps tried to shine some warmth on the city. The sound of thunder rumbled across the evening sky drowning out the soft acoustic music that played over the speakers in The Grind.

"This is not a good time even if I wanted too. Lena and I are trying to get our friendship back on track. Alex and I are trying to hunt down J'onn brother before he causes complete catastrophe. Kelly and James have gone into hiding." Kara rose at this point walking over to the windows that looked out onto the street in front of The Grind. Cat followed her as Kara set her hand to the glass even as the other wrapped around her shoulder. "Something...something isn't right. Something is coming. Something I need to prepare for...soon. I just don't know what." A flash of lightning startled her causing her to step back into Cat's warm arms. Kara relaxed even as Cat tightened her embrace. The young woman was troubled and distracted. Cat bet it was Lena Luthor. Cat could tell she would have to fight for her Super.

"I want you with me. We've talked about this before Kara. Come. Spend a couple weeks with me in Costa Rica. I know how this time of year wears on your powers." Cat whispered knowing the reduction in sunlight in the fall and winter months played havoc on Supergirl's powers. "Just two weeks. I know you are tired. Come and play with Carter and me. We could explore Barra Honda National Park, see Arenal Volcano, and explore Barbilla National Park. You don't have to worry about anything. Please come with me. Just give me two weeks." Cat pleaded with the Super desperately needing time with the reporter. Her heart all in now. "We will take it slow." Kara looked out into the stormy night and then turned in Cat's arms.

"Alright. Two weeks. Let me notify CATCO and the DEO. Then I will let Lena know I will be out of the country for a while." Kara looked down into Cat's eyes. She wanted to spend time with Cat. Those gentle stirrings of joy she felt around the woman had begun again when she had walked into The Grind tonight. Some time exploring a tropical paradise would help with the stress she had been under lately. Maybe...just maybe it would set her heart straight between Lena and Cat. Kara leaned down and set a soft kiss on Cat's lips. "I can't promise anything permanent yet. Let's just see what develops." Cat's face broadened with a smile that pushed back the gloom of the night.

"Alright, let's finish this game. Then how about we look for dinner together." Kara and Carter who had overheard everything nodded. Soon the small group were back playing Settlers of Catan once more. "Kara, just so you know. No matter what happens between us. You are always family. You can always come to me when things get hard. Carter and I will be here for you." Kara smiled and let out a relieved smile. She reached over and grabbed Cat and Carters hand squeezing them gently.

"Thank you Cat." Kara whispered as they continued to play and the storm raged outside. Maybe with time this thing with Cat would develop into something more. Or maybe not. Kara knew she had time. With time she would know if it was Cat or Lena that held her heart. With time.


End file.
